


Silent Capture

by meadowmyangel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angel Family, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel (Supernatural)'s Dom Brow, Collars, Come Eating, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kneeling, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Knotting, Past Child Abuse, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Sub Dean, Sub Jimmy Novak, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowmyangel1/pseuds/meadowmyangel1
Summary: Jimmy, Castiel and Dean met at College. They moved in together the twins swore to protect Dean. Dean has no clue how far that promise of protection will lead when Dean gets sent a letter that rakes up old history. Dean finds out that he may not be human and his best friend aren't who he thought they were.





	1. Caught In A Lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have a learning disability so there will be mistakes. I put my work through Grammarly. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Hiatus- Until I have my operation -Hiatus-
> 
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets sent home by Charlie who thinks he's got the flu. He overhears Jimmy and Castiel in the bedroom. Dean worries their friendship could be over. Though the letter he revived devastates him.

Sent home by Charlie, his best friend and co-owner of Hunters set design and build firm. Deans head throbs, his muscles ached. But he’s got one more job to achieve before he can curl up in his soft bed at home.

 

Castiel’s, brother Jimmy is coming home tonight. All three shared an apartment. Jimmy had been away for a week on business and Cas had asked him to bring beer and snacks. He could do this one thing for his best friends. So he popped into Walmart on his way back home and brought chips, bags of chocolate and any beer he could grab.  

 

Castiel’s car was in the driveway when he returned, which was strange he should be at work — not picking Jimmy up from the airport until around five in the afternoon. The brothers owned a security firm catering for rich and famous clients. They both had to travel sometimes to meet new clientele.

 

Dean popped all the goodies on the kitchen side, shrugging his coat off and slipping his shoes next to the door. He liked a clean and tidy house, but Jimmy was the messy one. Dean would often tell his friend off for leaving dirty plates and clothes littering the once neat apartment. 

 

They’d all met at college and cemented firm friendships. Dean loved the twins; they were the only family he had. Though he never spoke of his real family. The twins would often invite him for holidays. Grabbing his mail that Cas must have brought in stuffing it into his jeans pocket.

 

Dean heard a moan halfway up the stairs and stopped his breathing stilled. ‘ _Was Cas sick? No, that moan was of pleasure he was sure of it. Did his best friend have a lover in his room?’_ Dean moved steadily, missing all the creaking steps. The door to Castiel's room was slightly ajar, and Dean peeked in. Castiel was kissing, someone, and whispering sweet nothings into their ears.

 

Dean switched his hearing aids on, flicking them off because everything was far too loud. Head still throbbing, he had to fight down a tickle in his throat.

 

“Cas missed you, baby,”

 

“Jimmy, don’t leave for so long again,” Castiel gasped arching his back.

 

“Missed you so much, sir,”

 

“God, baby boy you feel so fucking good around my cock,”

 

Dean moved away, shocked and saddened. How had he missed this? Oh, but they had been signs. The jokes that Gabriel would make, about the brothers sharing everything. Castiel was bossy, and Jimmy would do everything asked. 

 

Dean had buried his feelings for the Novak twins deep down. Never had a relationship because of the abuse he had suffered. The boys were protective over him, though and he was scared at that moment that he would lose them. 

 

Dean got undressed, having a shower, his room was at the back so the twins would not hear him. Dressing in his red satin boxes that made him feel special, purposely not looking into the mirror at his scars. He put on his red and blue snowflake onesie that Charlie had brought him for Christmas last year. It felt warm and cosy, and he liked his friends surrounded him. 

 

Gripping the letter from its denim prison, he started to read, slipping down the wall and bowing his head. Tears of sadness and an overwhelming terror stuck him. 

 

Castiel felt something, in the pit of his stomach. Tt was wrong; the world was tipping off its axis and spinning towards a black hole. He only felt like this when a family member or Jimmy was hurt, or in trouble.

 

“Cassie, what’s troubling you?” Jimmy asked, sweeping his brother's long black hair out of cobalt blue eyes. 

 

“I don’t know. I need to find out this feeling its, making my skin itch. It's like I’ve been sent a warning.”

 

“Let’s go downstairs, get the place tidy before Dean gets back.”

 

Castiel squinted at the clock on his bedroom wall. “Deans not due home for another five to six hours Jimmy.”

 

Jimmy grinned. “If the house is not up to his liking, I will get it in the ass.”

 

“You wish,” Castiel chuckled.

 

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you're so funny,”

 

Jimmy walked, downstairs, and felt something off in the bones of the apartment; it was unsettling. He pulled his dressing gown around himself, goose flesh pebbled his skin. 

He observed the living area, everything seemed fine, though a little untidy. His case and bag not so neatly left from his and Castiel’s heated reunion. Jimmy popped into the kitchen and stopped; Deans keys lay on the side, a bag of groceries left abandoned. 

 

Castiel came behind him, placing his fingers on Jimmy’s shoulder.

 

“What! Deans home how can that be?”

 

“Cas, he left his keys and the shopping out that’s not like Dean.” Jimmy worried his lip between his teeth.

 

Castiel eyebrows knitted together in concern. He rushed into the downstairs office, grabbing his phone, scrolling until he found the right number.

 

“Charlie its Cas,”

 

“Oh, hey Cas, is Dean okay? I sent him home forty minutes ago. I think he’s got the flu.”

 

“We will watch him, Charlie. I’ll send Jimmy out to get medication.”

 

“Oh, I thought Jimmy was coming home later tonight?"

 

“Charlie must dash Dean needs me.”

 

“Damn it,” Hissed Castiel, turning to his brother. “Charlie sent Dean home; he would have heard us. We need to find him.”

 

Jimmy’s eyes widened. “You think he saw anything?”

 

“I have no idea, but Deans sick, and we lied to him, Jimmy.”

 

“Let’s go up and see if he’s okay, that’s all we can do.” Jimmy started to shake with fear.

 

Castiel eyes started to shine a little brighter, “We’re not cowards. Dean is still our friend; we made a promise to him and won’t let him down.”

 

The brothers climbed the stairs and knocked on Dean’s door. They heard a thud and a yelp.

 

“Dean, are you okay?” Jimmy asked.

 

“Sure fine, fell out of bed.”

 

“Do you need anything?” Jimmy questioned his friend.

 

“No, I need to sleep. I don’t want you to catch the flu.”

 

“Will you let us in Dean?” Castiel gently asked.

 

There was another bang, “What! No, I’m fine need sleep, dude. Go catch up with Jimmy. Left your food on the side.”

 

Castiel glanced over at his brother and walked away. “Call if you need us.”

 

Jimmy sat on Castiel's bed lost. “Deans, hurting, and he won’t let us in. I know you can feel it, Cassie.”

 

“We can’t force our way into that room. He will have to come out sometime.” 

 

The twins sat on the shared bed feeling despondent, not sure what to do about their present situation.


	2. Caught The Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Jimmy stop Dean from running away. Dean shows Castiel the letter. Castiel and tells Jimmy to pack, there heading to their parents nest.

Deans head was spinning, his throat raw, sweat dripped down his roasting body, but shivered with chills. Packing his bag haphazardly the crumpled letter, grasped lightly in his hand. The night was eerily quiet, pushing one in the morning. Dean crept by Jimmy and Castiel’s room, one of the same now he supposed. Downstairs, he tied to avoid furniture in the dark.

 

No lights were on in the outside passage, but this did not deter him. He crashed into a table, and Dean stumbled into a warm body. He let out a scream, and the lights came on. Castiel stood with his arms folded face like far off thunder. Dean took one glance at each twin, his lip trembled, and promptly passed out.

 

“Dean, wake up for my love, come on.” Jimmy pressed a cold flannel to his friend's forehead.

 

“Dean, I know you're awake, so stop this right now.” Growled Castiel, in a no-nonsense tone.

 

“Dean do as your told. Cassie can be a hard ass.”

 

“No, leave me alone,” Dean grumbled.

 

“I can do this the easy way or the hard way, sweetheart, your choice.” Castiel tutted.

 

Dean flicked his emerald green eyes open. He looked down, something felt off; his clothes felt different. He started to panic, no they can’t see the scars. Dean tried to get up, but he felt sick, his head swimming, the panic building he could not breathe.

 

“Dean, Dean focus on me please,” Castiel instructed. 

 

“No, you can’t see, please, can’t hate me,” Dean begged.

 

Jimmy held Deans hand eyes swimming with unshed tears. “We don’t think any less of you, sweetheart.”

 

“Dean focus, that’s it, breathe in and out, slowly now, good. Listen to me, I don’t know who hurt you, but they won’t get away with it. No one will harm you again, Dean Winchester. So many years, we have wanted to pull you closer. Your scars are a part of you, but they do not and will never define you. Sweet, nerdy, kind, beautiful Dean.”

 

“Cas, Jimmy you, want me?” Dean choked back a sob.

 

“Yes, for so long baby,” Tears slipped down Jimmy's pale skin. “We can’t understand why you would try and leave; it hurts Dean.”

 

“Jimmy, Deans sick.” Castiel scolded his brother.

 

“He still would have left sick or not,” Jimmy sobbed into his hands.

 

“Cas, the letter, read please.” Dean implored his best friend.

 

Castiel stood and searched around for the letter then he found it. Righting the table, he picked up the note smoothing it with long nimble fingers.

 

 

**Dean,**

 

**I'm the last person you want to hear from, I know. Please listen and read this letter, its life or death.**

**I left dad at the age of eighteen and went to find a better life. I went to college and found a good woman that helped me seek help. Dean, dad, abused both of us. I put those scars on you, and for that. I will never forgive myself.**

**Amy is a darling, and we hope to be wed soon. My friend Ash said he knew where you live. I never asked, because if they got to me, that would put you in even more danger. You protected me all through my life. I was never more grateful, so it's my turn now, Dean.**

**I started delving into our family; something never made sense. Kate was dying of cancer, and she let slip that I was hers and Adams mom, but you had a different mom called Mary Campbell. John never wanted any of us kids to know.**

**Mary was an Angel Dean. Dad found out, well, it did not end well. I have no idea why he kept you, but some angel faction's dislike Nephilim, and I feel that’s what happened to you.**

**I went back to Lawrence and found an old friend of moms; she has a diary and is going to send it to you. It will explain everything. It's going via Ash so don’t worry.**

**Dean, I thought dad was dead, but I recently found out he was a hunter, of all things supernatural. They are things out there that kill humans. That’s why dad hated on you, Dean.**

**I heard on the grapevine he wants to harm you before you hit twenty-five. This is the age all Nephilim find their powers. I heard John’s pissed that he let you go and as no way of finding you. Your birthday is a month away, so please be safe. I wish I could help more, but Amy and her family are sending us away until we are safe. Dean, Amy’s a Kitsune. I am so scared right now.**

 

**Look after yourself. I hope you have friends that can help you hide.**

 

**Sam x**

 

Castiel’s eyes glowed, and grabbing his phone; he pressed a number.  “Hi, get the plane ready and a car, sent within the next two hours. Inform my parents this is an emergency. Yes, right away, we need to pack. We will have Dean Winchester with us. Yes, we will need a guard.”

 

Castiel stalked back into the living room. “Jimmy, I need to fly and get medication for Dean. I know Pam will have them, she won’t mind if its an emergency. Do not let anyone into this house even if its Miss Bradbury. I want you to pack Jimmy, Deans clothes and ours. Everything we may be gone awhile.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Jimmy sniffed. 

 

Castiel brushed Deans hair from his face, his freckles standing out from the flush of red on his cheeks. “Sweetheart lay here do not move. We will help you okay.”

 

“Jimmy, I suggest you get a bucket he may be sick,”

 

“Yes, sir,”

 

Castiel nodded and walked out, locking the door behind him. Flashes of red and gold appeared on the walls, and Dean frowned.

 

“Jimmy, what’s that?”

 

“Don’t worry, let me get you a cold glass of water and that bucket.”

 

Jimmy helped Dean gently sip the cooling liquid and turn on his side. Taking his aids out, Dean placed them on the table. 

 

“Call, I will hear you even upstairs,” Jimmy told Dean.

 

Dean found that strange that he heard Jimmy even though he had his aids off. Jimmy winked at him and went up to pack before his Alpha got back, or he knew for sure they would be trouble.

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

“Castiel what’s going on?” Yawned Pam, not her usual flirty self.

 

“We’re in danger, Pam. Do you know any of your kind back in Lawrence Kansas?”

 

Castiel asked the Maiden Dragon. “I know a human psychic, let me contact her. I will get back to you. Are you going back to your parents?"

 

“Yes, they're getting the plane as we speak. If the hunters come searching be safe, my friend.”

 

“Castiel, like any humans, could best me.” Pam chuckled, “I can’t wait to see them try.”

 

“They hurt Dean, this man John Winchester. He’s mine capture him, and you can have whatever you like.”

 

Pam raised her eyebrow and licked her purple lips, “Anything?”

 

“Within reason,”

 

“Mmm, I will be on the lookout, no one hurts my friends Castiel, but there is something you angels can help me seek.”

 

Castiel’s face went serious, “Please be safe; they are humans that think they know our kind.”

 

Pamela growled, “The worst type then,” She spat.

 

“Hunters,” Castiel snorted, “I best get back. I hate to leave my nest for too long.”

 

“Get Dean to take all of these Castiel until he turns; he’s human.”

 

“And vulnerable, I know my friend, but it's time, we talk to our little angel and bring him back to his real family.”

 

“Be safe on the wing, my feathered friends,”

 

Castiel nodded, and flew into the sky his inky black wings, lost in the shadows of the night.


	3. Heading Away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Jimmy get ready to leave. Castiel gives Dean his medication and finds something else his friend was hiding.

Castiel opened the door with his keys and found Dean snoring softly on the couch. He was pleased the younger man had listened to him and stayed there. Jimmy walked through carrying the cases they would need for their impending journey. 

 

Castiel came over and lifted-up a bag on the kitchen side. Inspecting them, he realised Jimmy had placed all their medicines in one bag. Reaching inside, he noted two of Deans. Reading the labels, he brought his phone and searched the tags. One was for depression, the other anxiety.

 

 _‘Damn it, Dean’_ Castiel hissed out loud.

 

“What’s wrong, Cassie?” Jimmy asked, sauntering over to his Alpha. 

 

“These medications are for depression and anxiety; why did he not tell us?”

 

Jimmy sighed and glanced over at their friend. “I feel Deans been hiding a lot from us, Cassie. Not because he wanted to, but because he’s been scared.”

 

Castiel closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing down. “We need to talk to him see what’s going through that stupid, stubborn head of his.”

 

“Let’s get him better first before you interrogate him,”

 

Castiel went into the kitchen and got Dean's favourite Harry Potter mug down. He boiled the kettle and opened the bag of tea leaves that Pam had given him. Making the tea, he went over towards Dean, and Jimmy gently shook him awake.

 

“Dean, baby wake up,”

 

Dean groaned and opened an eye, “Don’t wanna,” 

 

“Dean, sit up please you need to drink your tea and have the medication Pam gave me,”

 

“No, leave me alone,” Dean whined. 

 

Castiel put the mug down and grasped Dean by the arms pulling the man up gently.

 

“Come on now sweetheart, drink your tea like a good boy,” 

 

Dean open both eyes and nodded. Castiel handed him the mug, and Dean sipped slowly from it. Castiel phone went, and he answered on the third ring. 

 

“Hello, yes we’re ready. Excellent we will see you in ten.” Castiel went towards Dean and handed him two small purple pills.

 

“Sweetheart, take these, we’re flying, and it will make you sleep.”

 

Dean looked up with glazed eyes and nodded at the request. Jimmy gave him a cold tumbler of water to help ease them down.

 

Castiel could tell Jimmy was struggling, so he pulled him into a secure embrace.

 

“Honey, we will talk when we get home. Let’s get to safety first hum,”

 

“Yes, good idea Cassie,”

 

A sharp horn made them jump, and Castiel went outside to the waiting car. A large man climbed out.

 

“Gad nice to see you after so long, my friend,” Castiel met the man with a pat on the back.

 

“Greetings Castiel,”

 

“Jimmy help Gad with the cases. I need to get Dean in the car then close the house up,”

 

“Cassie, I emptied the fridge. There is nothing in the cupboards that will spoil. I’ve also called Hannah to let her know of our relocation,”

 

“Good idea, thank you, Jimmy,” Castiel settled Dean into the car and went to close the house up. Though he and Jimmy ran a successful security business, they were dealing with hunters, and that was a different type of threat. He was glad his parents sent Gad. 

 

They arrived at the aerodrome with little fuss and got loaded and taxied down the runway, within half an hour. Castiel made sure Dean was comfortable, and they settled in for the three and a half hours journey. 

 

Gad got up and gathered them soft drinks and settled back down in his seat. 

 

“So, I hear Deans in trouble; that’s why you’re moving him?”

 

“Yes, his dads after him he’s a hunter. Dean hid his past from us, so we don’t know much. Though our little angel has no clue who he is, we will have to sit him down and talk.”

 

“Castiel you have my packs help and protection. We will guard Dean, make my word.”

 

“Thanks, Gad, that helps ease the burden somewhat. Our nest will also come to our aid if we need them.” Castiel sighed and sipped his drink, keeping an eye out for Jimmy and Dean. 

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

The flight landed, and Alfie was there ready with the car. Jimmy and Gad once again loaded the trunk, and Castiel took a sleeping Dean. The roads were quiet for a Friday evening. They slipped into the Novak nest half an hour later.

 

Castiel carried Dean to the front door where Crowley was waiting for him. 

 

“Nice to see you master Castiel, bring Dean this way I have his room set up,”

 

“Thanks, Crowley, he will sleep until morning,”

 

Castiel took Deans clothes off and left him in a t-shirt and boxes. His temperature had come down and seemed more settled then back at the house — Pam’s medicine was working a treat. Kissing his forehead and closing the curtains, he left his friend to sleep off the sickness.

 

Castiel helped carry the cases upstairs and put Deans in his room. Castiel and Jimmy shared a room, and he let the Beta unpack while he rang the office to get Hannah to direct any calls to his parents’ nest. Strolling back to the living room his mother had come up from the archives and waited to greet them.

 

“Cassie, love so good to see you. Though I wish it were under better circumstances,”

 

Castiel gathered his mother into his arms and hugged her. Jimmy had come into the room and joined in the family reunion.

 

“Hey, mom, great to see you,”

 

“Jimmy you're looking good love. Have a good trip?”

 

“Yes, it was great. Even better to get home though I miss Dean and Cassie when I’m away,”

 

“I bet you do; Jimmy come help me make supper,”

 

“I can try. Cassie make sure you ring Charlie and that she’s got adequate protection,”

 

“I’ll get straight on to that Jimmy,” Castiel nodded. Getting back onto his phone he called Deans work partner and best friend.

 

“Charlie this is Castiel.”

 

“Hey Cassie, is Dean okay?”

 

“Doing much better, he’s sleeping at the moment.”

 

“A little birdie told me you had gone to Pam’s,”

 

Castiel was startled for the moment but realised Pam sold all sorts to kin and humans.

 

“Yes. I thought herbal would be the best way to go,”

 

Charlie sniggered. “Cut the crap Castiel I know you’re an angel and know what my bestie is going to become,”

 

Castiel was now on high alert and had no clue how to proceed.

 

“Listen to me; I’m a witch and won’t let anything happen to Dean. Can you tell me why you took him to your parents’ house?”

 

“How did you know?” Castiel growled.

 

“I can hack into anything Castiel. I’m not the enemy here I need to know what the hell you're scared of,”

 

Castiel sighed she would find out so he might as well tell her. “Sorry Charlie, Dean’s dad he’s a hunter and wants to hurt him before he gets his powers. Your one of the first points of call we’re sending you our protection,”

 

“Thanks, but I will be fine, they won’t hurt me. I will help you, though. I can track anyone.”

 

“Your help will become invaluable. We need to speak to Dean, but once his sickness passes.”

 

“Tell him to call me, and you and Jimmy do the same,”

 

“We will Charlie thank you please be safe,”

 

“Bye for now Cassie,”

 

Castiel gazed at his phone and grinned.  _‘Well that was surprising, but he was glad Charlie was on their side.’_

 

Castiel strolled into the kitchen where his mother and Jimmy were cooking up a storm.  

 

“Charlies a witch,” He announced to the room.

 

Jimmy turned and snorted. “You're shocked by that revelation?”

 

“I should have guessed, they better not mess with her,”

 

“I have a feeling it’s the hunters we should be sorry for,”

 

“It smells nice in here. What are you making?” Castiel’s stomach rumbled at the pleasant aroma. 

 

“Curry, and Jasmine rice,” Jimmy chirped. 

 

“Is there anything I can do?”

 

“No Cassie go find Chuck. I think he’s in the summer house, he’s been looking forward to your arrival,” Rebecca told her son.

 

“Okay, I see you don’t need me. I will go and bother dad,” 

 

Castiel walked into the large garden, now dormant. Following the meandering path, to his Omega dads writing cabin, knocking on the door, the wind chimes making soothing rhythms into the mild summers breeze.

 

“Castiel son, it's so nice to see you,” Chuck put his arms around his Alpha son and hugged him.

 

“Nice to see you too dad, mom said you were busy writing,”

 

“Yes, you know me, Cassie, always trying to get my next book out,”

 

Castiel and his dad caught up, and soon a shrill alarm rang in the cabin startling them both.

 

“Your dad and mom made me; they were fed up of me missing mealtimes,”

 

Castiel grinned he knew how distracted his dad could get. 

 

“Jimmy and mom were cooking curry; we best go. I don’t want to be in their bad books,”

 

“Too right son, let's go to the house,”

 

Rebecca stood at the door, waiting for them to return. “Go wash up the both of you and come sit,”

 

When Castiel came back, his Alpha dad sat down at the table.

 

“Dad, so glad to see you,” Castiel grinned, his dad was a renowned joker, but you did not get on his wrong side.

 

“Hey Cassie, tell me all your news,”

 

Jimmy told his parents about his trip. Then Castiel explained the issues with Dean.

 

“You need to show us the letter. I know Ash, I can get him to send us the book Castiel,” Chuck told his older son.

 

“Thanks, dad.”

 

“Dean’s safe here Cassie, but you must tell him the full story kiddo,” Gabriel scolded lightly.

 

“We plan to when he’s better. I will give him more tea tomorrow, but he will sleep until morning.” Castiel told his family. 

 

“Let him rest, then tell him he could get a setback,” Rebecca said gently.

 

“Either way, he’s in for a shock,” Chuck commented. They all nodded their heads in agreement.


	4. Heading towards meltdown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are out, and Dean comes down for food. Becky takes Dean into her room to show him her life work. Something amazing happens that changes Deans life forever.

Dean had been feeling much better over the last three days. Castiel had fed him tea and brought toast for him to munch on. Jimmy kept him company reading him a book and helping him to shower as he felt weak. This morning though he felt more like himself.

 

Pulling back the curtains, realising he was at Novak manor. The wintery sunlight caressed his chilled skin its fingers, dancing over goose flesh. From here he could see Chucks writing cabin and the garden.

 

He decided to go for a shower and change his clothes. The remnants of illness hung onto his pale body. The warm water sluiced over tired bones and infused life back into him. He pulled on a fresh black band t-shirt and soft grey sweatpants. Then he stalked down the stairs in search of food.

 

Dean found Becky at the sink, singing to herself. She was making jams of some kind and was stirring a large pot on the stove. Empty jars and labels littered the granite work surfaces.

 

Dean cleared his throat as he did not want to startle the woman who was like a mom to him.

 

“Hey, Becky. You seem busy?”

 

“Dean, glad you’re up. Let me finish this jam, and I will find you something to eat.”

 

“I can do that no bother,” Dean told the woman.

 

“Dean sit, your still not a hundred per cent,”

 

Dean rolled his eyes but sat at the table and waited for Becky to finish.

 

The jam was settling in the jars, and Becky rustled up eggs and toast.

 

“There you go, try and eat. I think you need to eat light for a couple of days,”

 

“I feel hungry, but it would be best,” Dean agreed.

 

They both washed and dried the dishes. Becky held Deans hand and beckoned him into a room he’d never been before. 

 

“The boys are out with their dad and Chucks writing, so I want to show you where I work,”

 

The room was more substantial than it first appeared, with a second door to the back. The ceilings high and painted like the summer sky, a pale forget-me-not blue. What caught Deans attention was the walls. There was a large oak tree dead centre. Its mighty trunk, holding up its branches. On each branch was a family tree written in golden scrolls weighing heavily on the boughs.  

 

Dean noticed some lines of the trees were in blue, and some family lines were dull and not filled. He turned to Becky, who smiled at him softly.

 

“I care for the angel archives of all families past and present. When an angel dies, gets born or mated, the wall will magically fill their names and dates.”

 

“I never knew you had such an important job,” Whispered Dean.

 

“My sons and mates, they have no clue do they, Dean?”

 

Dean sighed. “I don’t know the full story. Whispers and half-truths. Though I know, I am different. I feel something resonate through me when I’m around Cas and Jimmy,”

 

Dean walked up to the wall and inspected the broken line of one of the branches.

 

“Why are some of the lines dull and have hardly any entries on them?"

 

“The blue lines denote angel royalty. Yes, we have them also. As you can see, Novak is one such a line,” Becky pointed out her line to Dean. “The broken branches and leaves mean either that family have died out, or we have lost their connection. The one your near is the oldest line. The line of Eve and Adam.”

 

Dean's eyes opened wide recognising the name. “Angels tended Adam and Eve?”

 

“Yes, it was the first line. All angels spring forth from that line. You can see, their family was lost. The remaining heirs were hidden. Many centuries ago, hunters tried to eradicate them."

 

“Why?” Dean asked.

 

“Anyone from that line could be born with extraordinary powers, and people were scared,”

 

Dean traced the pad of his thumb on the dull outlines of the first royal family. He felt an electric shock shoot through his fingers and travel up his arm. Yelping, he stood back and gasped. The entire tree was glowing reds and oranges. From the trunk, golden threads shot out like fingers and wound around the branches.

 

Becky gasped and held onto Dean both not daring to take their eyes off the wall. Blue, reds and golds flowed down like cascading water and covered the royal line of Adam and Eve. Their irradiance script coiled and spelt out Dean and Sam’s name alongside Mary and Johns. Suddenly Johns name burnt black, and an acidic smell arose in the room. 

 

“No freaking way,” Gasped Dean eyes searching the now vibrant line of angels once again alive with names and lineage once thought lost. 

 

“We need to call the boys back, and then we can take you into the room of books. Its truly spectacular Dean. I knew you were special, but this surpasses my expectations,”

 

Dean shook, and tears fell from his emerald green eyes. “Mom, it was mom. Sam was right she’s an angel,”


	5. The All of Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Jimmy find more about Deans lineage. Dean finds more information on his best friends. They end up fighting, but Gabriel comes to the rescue.

“Where’s Dean, mom?” Castiel inquired concern lacing his tone.

 

“In my office love, he’s fine for now. Let’s go into the kitchen and talk,”

 

Gabriel took hold of Chuck's hand and led him into the heart of the room. Castiel corralled Jimmy who was worn out. 

 

“Dean is from the problematic line of the first angels. I fear his father knows this or knows of the legend. I need to do more research on Deans, maternal and paternal background. We need to find if there are any living relatives.”

 

“Mom that’s not going to be easy, that line went into hiding or killed. That’s how Dean’s in this predicament now.” Jimmy ascertained.

 

“That’s true, but I also want to take him into the room of books. We may find his family. That may give us an advantage.”

 

“If Dean agrees, then we can.” Gabriel declared sternly, “But boys talk to him, and tell him everything, no more delays,” 

 

“I agree with dad,” Jimmy nodded, wanting to come clean before now.

 

Castiel sighed and reluctantly nodded. “I fear losing him, dad,”

 

“Castiel, you won’t lose Dean,” Chuck smiled softly,” That boy is your third plain as the sky is blue,”

 

They all piled into the room, and Dean glanced up looking lost in his marauding thoughts. Sensing something important was going to happen he stood, watching the family he considered his own.

 

“W-what do you need me to do,” He stammered.  _‘Damn it; Dean, get it together.’_ The younger man thought to himself. 

 

“Dean, please follow me into the room of books. It's a tedious name, but the books may give us a clue. If your closest relatives are still around us, then we can contact them for you.”

 

Dean frowned, did he want another family? If they knew about him and Sam why did, they do not help them? But Dean was not a coward, so walked towards Becky into the light and airy room. There were thousands of tombs, piled along the walls like a maze. Some had red leather covers, paper. Some so old they would fall to pieces if someone as much as breathed over them. 

 

“Dean come and stand here at the podium.” Becky gently ordered.

 

Dean had not noticed enchanted with the library. He stood on the wooden block with trepidation in his stride. 

 

“Place your right hand on the book of Olapireta; it means light in Enochian.” Dean placed his trembling hand on the book. The book stayed silent, nothing exuberant happened. Dean suddenly felt an odd sensation. Pins and needles started to ascend his arm.

 

“Oh,” The younger man startled when a wisp of white light twisted around his fingers and started to travel slowly across the room. The light flickered, and fizzed, blinking off and on like it was running out of batteries. Transforming into a butterfly, it flew slowly around the room, and lazily settled onto a mustard yellow tomb, near the centre. 

 

Castiel slid gently over to the book and opened it, his eyes shining brightly. No one dared utter a word. Stroking the spine, Castiel opened it reverently.

 

“The house of Campbell. I don’t recognise the name mom,” Castiel spoke with whispers on his lips.

 

Gabriel, however, did know the name and cleared his throat. 

 

“Becky love, can you research Deans line? I know of a Samuel Campbell,”

 

Dean snapped his head around, and Jimmy winced at the crack. “Samuel, that’s my brother’s name.”

 

“If you go out to the tree, I would guess your line will have more names, Dean,” Becky told the younger man.

 

Dean jumped off the block and rushed out of the door. Jimmy followed. Dean searched his line again and gold threads tangled on the leaves, and more names spun on Deans maternal line.

 

“I was named after my grandma.” Dean pointed out. “Her name is Deanna Krus,”

 

“Dean why don’t you go and talk with Jimmy and Cassie, they have more information for you. Go into the living room no one will disturb you,” Gabriel instructed kindly.

 

Castiel and Jimmy glanced at each other. Knowing they could not stall this conversation. It was only fair to Dean that he had the full picture.

 

The men moved to the living room with a roaring fire in the hearth. The couch was overstuffed with cushions and blankets. The weather was cold, and they were glad for the warmth. Jimmy and Castiel sat on the sofa while Dean sat opposite, watching his two best friends. 

 

“Dean first you have to realise that humans are not the only creatures on this planet. My family and I are Angels.” Castiel cautiously told his best friend.

 

“Damn it,” Groaned Dean, rolling his eyes, “That’s why you’ve never celebrated Christmas.”

 

Angels did not celebrate Christian festivals. Though they did pass a few presents and had a large dinner on the day, this was the first Christmas that they had not come to the Novak residence. With Jimmy working over Christmas and Dean and Charlie working on a set, for a film. They had been too busy. 

 

“You know about Angels?” Voiced Jimmy in surprise.

 

Dean shrugged. “I know about the supernatural, Johns, a hunter after all. I grew up without my mom and found his books. He would leave for weeks sometimes. I realised from a young age that some monsters were not always the creatures that lurked in the dark,”

 

“Do you know much about Angels Dean?” Castiel asked, knowing he needed to educate his friend if he had fractured information on the subject.

 

“Not much, just that they don’t celebrate some holidays and they have powers. They have a set of rules, but not sure what or how they use them. I know John hated on them, called them dicks with wings.”

 

“Like our dad Gabriel, I am an Alpha. It means I rule my nest. Have you ever thought it strange myself and Jimmy have three parents?” 

 

Dean thoughtfully regarded his friends’ words. “Oh, I never thought about it. I assumed they were poly, never bothered me in the slightest. I love your parents.”

 

Jimmy grinned at that comment. So like Dean to love with his whole heart and treat people for who there were, love was love in his book.

 

Castiel continued his lesson. “That’s not quite right, in a human mating that's the norm. Angels have three mates. Alpha, Beta and Omega. We are stronger with the triad. Everyone brings something to the table. Jimmy is a Beta of course, and it's not unusual for brothers or sisters to form a triad. Though in the human world, this would be a disgrace. That’s why we hid it from you, Dean, we did not want to lose you.”

 

“I grew up with a human society that can be judgemental. I can understand why you hid. Though it still hurts.”

 

Castiel rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Dean, we know your Nephilim, that means your half-human and half-angel. You will only gain your powers when your turn twenty-five that will be in a month. We wanted to ask you to be our third. Though now…and the reason why we brought you here. Your dad is after you. He does not want you to gain your powers. While your human your weak and vulnerable.”

 

Dean's hands trembled, he felt like he was adrift at sea. “How can you tell I’m an Angel?”

 

“Sweetheart, supers can sense each other. We knew when we met you at college,” Jimmy told his friend.

 

Dean jumped up face burning red, emerald orbs flashing. “Is that the reason you made friends with me? Because I was an Angel and some part of your sex ring?”

 

Castiel’s growl ripped out of him and moved so fast, Deans breath hitched when he found six foot of menacing blue eyes in front of him.

 

“Do you think we would do that, Dean? We made friends with you because of who you are. Not because we want you as our mate,” Castiel spat.

 

“You fucking hid things from me. What else are you hiding? I think I will pack and head home.”

 

Dean tried to move, but Castiel grabbed his arm. “No, you will stay here. You're safe here.”

 

“Guess what you may get to boss Jimmy about, but you’re not my boss,”

 

“I’m your Alpha,” Castiel snarled.

 

“No, you’re not,” Dean yelled. With that, he turned and ran.

 

Jimmy sighed and threw a cushion at Castiel. “What the fuck Cassie.”

 

“Damn it, Jimmy he makes me so frustrated,”

 

“Well, losing your temper won’t help,” Jimmy huffed.

 

“Let him calm down and then we will go and find him. He can’t get out without us knowing.” Castiel groaned.

 

Becky was working, and Chuck was back in the summer house. Gabriel was trying to find the book he knew had information about Samuel Campbell. Hearing the shouting, seeing Dean storming off. Gabriel decided to follow the younger man who he had a soft spot.

 

Dean sat near the brook, that gently meandered through the property. It was cold, and the foliage had died back, though the trees still gave adequate shelter. Gabriel found a flat rock to sit down on and started to throw twigs and stones into the babbling stream. 

 

“I-I don’t know what to do Gabe,” Dean sniffed wiping his eyes.

 

“Can you tell me about it?”

 

Dean huffed and though a large stone into the laughing brook with a splash. 

 

“Momma died on a hunting trip; I don’t remember much about her.  I recall green eyes like mine and blonde hair. Could not cook to save her life. Always tucked me up and sang Hey Jude to me. I went to school with this boy Benny and knew something was different about him. When I grew older, I had this strange sense other people around me were otherworldly.”

 

“Like you did about the boys and us?” Gabriel’s mellow eyes flickered over the boy he considered a son.  

 

“Yes. I felt at home with Cas and Jimmy. I was safe with them. I’ve loved them for a long time.”

 

“I know you have Dean,” Grinned Gabriel.

 

“John abused me mentally and physically. The boys have seen my scars; I remember that even though I was sick. I wish I could tell them that my mind is fucked up. I don’t deserve them.”

 

Castiel and Jimmy had been listening to all this and not wanting Dean to stop his heart to heart with their dad.

 

“Sam’s letter, Jimmy and Cas they say Johns after me. Wants to kill me because I’m a Nephilim. Hate’s the fact I’m still alive. Why marry mom? Why let me go and suddenly want to harm me?”

 

“Dean, I don’t know. Only your dad can tell you that. You are safe here. They come for you; we’ll be ready.”

 

“Something else I don’t get. Why is Cas so bossy?”

 

Gabriel laughed. “Kiddo you need a lesson on Alpha Angels.”

 

“How do you mean?” Dean asked, troubled.

 

“We Alpha Angels are what you call dominant. The Beta and the Omega are submissive.”

 

Dean's eyes widen in shock. “What like you, know…um.”

 

Gabriel raised his eyebrow. “Yes, though I’m lax, Cassie, however, is not. You will learn, mistakes will happen but never forget that my sons love you, kiddo. You are a part of this family, and we will help all we can.”

 

Dean nodded and yawned. Getting up, he saw his friends hovering. “Hey guys, guess you heard all that?”

 

“We did Dean, come back inside its cold, and you’ve not been well,” Castiel grumbled, taking his jacket off and placing it over the younger man's shoulders. 

 

“I’m sorry for shouting, I was scared,”

 

Castiel stroked Deans flushed cheeks. “I know sweetheart; I should have handled it better. It terrifies me that your father is hunting you.”

 

“Cas, the man’s names John Winchester. My dads are Gabriel and Chuck,”

 

Gabriel stared, but a cheeky smile spread across his face. “Don’t be too loud tonight guys we oldies need our sleep.”

 

“Dad,” Groaned Jimmy.

 

Gabriel cackled and left to go and find his mates.

 

Dean walked back with the Angels. Realising he did not have his aids in. “How can I hear you guys? Anyone else and I would have issues,”

 

“It could be because you're coming into your powers soon. Or that you're around us,” Jimmy shrugged.

 

“Does that mean I won’t need them when I’m Nephilim?”

 

“You won’t need them, Dean,” Assured Castiel.

 

When supper time came, Deans still lost in his thoughts and was unusually quiet. Jimmy and Castiel observed they to were plagued with disquiet. Dean helped with the dishes and afterwards went up to his room. Laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling trying to adjust to the news he heard today.

 

Dean heard the door open, and the mattress dipped. Fingers softly card through his hair. Closing his tired eyes, he sank into the feelings of comfort. 

 

“When an Alpha Angel has all two mates, we build a nest. We find a house and decorate it to everyone’s tastes. The Alpha mates with the Beta and Omega and they leave their mark. Then all three can feel each other; they have a bond.”

 

“We share a bed; we are one unit, a partnership. We must communicate, be a team. The Alpha is the protector; it's their job to make sure the Beta and Omega are safe and cared for. They can be protective and possessive of their mates. The Beta and Omega are expected to keep the rules of the house. Some Alphas are lax like dad. I’m stricter and need your submission.”

 

“Alpha dad said it was like the human BDSM, well I think that's what he was implying,”

 

Castiel chuckled. “There are punishments and praises. Jimmy wears a bracelet on his wrist, to show who he belongs. I won’t expect perfection; we will ease you into it.”

 

“Cas what is Charlie and Pam?”

 

“Charlie's a Witch, and Pam’s a Dragon,”

 

“What if the hunters get to them?” Dean asked, suddenly feeling a sense of panic. 

 

“Hey, don’t worry they are powerful, if John does try and hunt them I fear for him not them,”

 

“I’m scared, Cas. I feel lost in the dark and can't find the light.”

 

“Hold out your hand, sweet boy; we have you, always,”

 

Dean turned and put his arm over Castiel; he snuggled under his chin. Castiel ran his fingers down the young man’s side.

 

“We’re here for you, sweetheart; we won’t leave you.”

 

“I love you Cas,”

 

“I love you too Dean, so much,”

 

Jimmy came into the room and scanned his brother and friend. Getting on the bed, he slid up to Deans side and snuggled up to his Alpha and Omega.

 

“We will always protect you, Dean. I love you too,” 

 

"Love you, Jimmy," Dean whispered.


	6. Much Ado about Angels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reads up about angels but overhears Castiel and Becky talk. Chuck catches him and sits him down. Dean wants Jimmy and Cas for his mate but how does he convince them?

The next day Dean helped Becky cook breakfast. He loved the larger kitchen. Pointing a spatula towards Castiel, he went over to the Alpha.

“This nest of ours. I would love a bigger kitchen. The one we have is far too small,”

 

Jimmy choked on his juice and Castiel had a secret smile on his face.

 

“Anything you wish for Dean. Thank you for helping mom out with breakfast.”

 

“Your on-dish duty boys,” Becky said. “I need Dean back in the archive room.”

 

“Do we have to,” Moaned Jimmy who hated cleaning of any kind.

 

Castiel got up and brushed crumbs off his pants. “Unless you want to stand in the corner and then wash and dry. Keep moaning sweetheart,” The Alpha stated in a no-nonsense tone.

 

Dean grinned in amusement not seeing this side of the Angels before. Though Castiel was bossy, the Alpha had only done it in fun.

 

“I’ll dry and put away,” Jimmy said, ignoring the Alphas tone.

 

“Good choice,”

 

Becky grinned. “Come on; Dean let’s leave the boys with their task.”

 

“Becky why did John's name get blacked out when he’s alive,”

 

“That’s happened before. Look at my line Rosen. Do you see, this black line under Uncle Henry? He fell in with a bad crowd ended up killing someone. Doing life in a superjail.”

 

“So, the black sheep of the family literally turned black in the Angels line,”

 

“Only Angels have this tree, so I would imagine it's because they fell from grace even if you marry into the family and your human. Angels don’t take kindly to abuse as John inflicted on you.”

 

They heard footsteps, and Chuck and Gabriel entered the room. 

 

“We went to the library and found the book. Samuel Campbell died he was a businessman. The reason I remembered his name was because he supplied items to my shop.” Gabriel told them.

 

“So, I have family living close by?”

 

“Yes, but I'm the head of this nest. I will get in contact with them, and we need to keep you, safe Dean.” Gabriel had that glint in his eye, the one where you did not argue with him.

 

“That’s fine dad, not sure I would know what to say,”

 

“Dean if Gabriel’s dad I want you to call me pops,”

 

“I can do that pops,” Dean grinned. “I need a few items from the store. Jimmy did not pack everything can I get them?”

 

“I need to go, Dean,” Remarked Becky. “Truthfully no one will let you go anywhere. We best get what we want before the New Year,”

 

“Yes, that’s fine. Do we have fireworks?”

 

“Dean-o this is me you're talking about?” Gabriel chuckled and winked. “We will have a party, only close family this year,”

 

“Great can’t wait, let me go and get that list,” Dean ran up the stairs to his room. Jimmy was sat on the window seat, watching the sleeping garden below.

 

“You forgot your meds; you need to take them.”

 

“I will don’t worry,” Dean replied.

 

“Dean, why did you not tell us about your depression and anxiety?”

 

Sitting down on the bed, Dean glanced out at the wintery landscape. 

 

“I feel so lost. I wanted to tell you, but I had this gripping fear in my chest. I dreaded telling you about the abuse and my scars. I know you’ve always been there but that little voice the one that makes me crumble to the floor — your stupid Dean. You can’t do anything right, Dean. If you show them how broke, you are they will walk away from you, Dean.”

 

“I had no clue how hard it’s been for you. I will support you, and if those voices come back, please tell me. No matter how stupid it makes, you feel. We love you I know you will find that hard to believe,”

 

“Thanks, Jimmy, that means a lot to me.” Jimmy pressed some buttons on his phone.

 

“I set a reminder, so we don’t forget your meds,”

 

“Right good idea. Thanks, Jimmy.”

 

XxXxXx

 

Castiel was in the office doing paperwork that Hannah had faxed to them. He had emails to deal with and calls to make. The phone rang, and he picked it up, absentmindedly. 

 

“The Novak nest, how can I help you?”

 

“Castiel it's Pam. I had a bunch of hunters come into the shop. They sniffed around, asking if I had seen Dean. Well, they showed me a picture. This man said he had lost contact with his son, and wanted to find him it was urgent. His brother was sick, and they needed to find him before it was too late.”

 

“Damn it, thanks, Pam. I better call Charlie.”

 

“I have a feeling I will see them again Cas,”

 

“Can you send me the info for your contact in Lawrence?”

 

“I’ll text it to you,”

 

“Thanks, talk soon.

 

Putting the phone down his mobile rang, and the number flashed up it was Charlie.

 

“Charlie I was about to call.”

 

“Pam had visitors?”

 

“Yes, she’s okay,”

 

“Good, those goons gave me the spiel that Deans brother was sick, and he needed to come home. They knew he worked with me but did not suspect I was super. I said he was sick and went home. I could not give the address out due to our policy.”

 

“So, they will be at our house tonight, damn.”

 

“No, when they break in here which they will do. I will send the hunters to an apartment block. They won’t get in; if they do, they will have a shock.”

 

“Why's that?” Castiel asked.

 

“Its ran by my coven there ready and waiting for them.”

 

“Be careful red I don’t want to see you hurt,”

 

“Keep a watch out for my texts,”

 

“I will take care,”

 

Jimmy came down to find Cas and tell him he was going to get the shopping for Dean and the party. They did not know what was going to happen and wanted to make sure he had a great day anyway. Castiel wanted a few items and decided to go with them.

 

With Gabriel at work, Chuck writing, Becky and the boys gone. Dean went into the library. He was wondering about Angels and mating. Castiel had told him little last night. Dean poured over the information he could find.

 

Castiel and the others had used the word Omega, and that must have meant himself. When he hit his first heat would self-lubricate. It was to make sure all the baby-making organs were mature, and they were able to carry to full term. 

 

Dean observed his flat stomach. Baby’s that was impressive. Male Omegas were rarer than females but adored by the Angel race nevertheless. It was a crime to hurt an Omega because they carried the lifeblood of Angels. 

 

Alpha Angels had knots and Betas did not. The Alpha would mate with each member of his nest. Though if bonded with two Angels, a Nephilims life span would increase. 

 

Dean felt sweaty and hot, saying it was winter; he took his jumper off; maybe it was leftover from his sickness. Curling up on a couch in the library, he pulled up the blanket yawned and promptly fell asleep. 

 

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Castiel got back and put Deans shopping on his bed and wandering around searching for the Omega. Not finding Dean upstairs he looked in the archive room, kitchen and living room.

 

“Cassie, what’s wrong?”

 

“I can’t find Dean,”

 

“Maybe he’s with dad he likes the summer house,” Becky suggested.

 

Castiel walked over to the summer house and knocked on the door.

 

“Son, do you need me?” Chuck asked, wondering what Castiel wanted.

 

“Is Dean here, dad?”

 

“No, son,”

 

Castiel’s eyes went wide. “Before you panic, check the wards. He’s most likely in the library or the attic.”

 

The wards were in place. Castiel went upstairs, but Dean was not in the attic. By now the Alpha had started to panic and ran full pelt into the library. There he found Dean curled up fast asleep. 

 

Castiel slid down near his Omega. There was no question about it; Dean was his. If only they could bond then he could protect him, he had more power under Angel laws. There was no way he was going to influence Dean that way.

 

“Castiel you found him good,” Becky heaved a sigh of relief. 

 

“What can I do mom? I feel like he’s slipping through my fingers. I know I’m his Alpha and can protect him. But Dean, he was never brought up with Angel law. Not use to submitting or anyone else for that matter. Maybe it would be best to stay friends let him go.”

 

“What!. You can’t give up on Dean, son,”

 

“I heard that you sacrificed your happiness for those you love.”

 

“Castiel, listen to me. Dean means the world to you. Your Alpha is trying to protect him. Deans, Omega needs you, but his human side is rebelling. You need to take your time baby and never give up on love,”

 

“The only way I know how to protect him is for us to mate and I won’t ask him to do that. Not unless he wants to. Dean has to know all the details. He can’t run into this blind.”

 

“Go for a walk and cool off, leave Dean to rest,”

 

Castiel nodded and went out of the room with his mom. Dean opened his eyes.  _‘Well fuck,’_

 

 

XxxXxxxX

 

 

That night unable to get away that afternoon. Dean sneaked down and back into the library. Using his flashlight, he tried to find a book on Angel rules. Anything that would help him understand what Castiel had been talking about. Suddenly the light clicked on; Dean jumped a mile.

 

“Dean, what on earth are you doing up this late?” Chuck asked.

 

“Damn pops you startled me.”

 

“You’re half frozen; Cassie won’t like this if he found you. Come on sit on the couch and talk to me,”

 

Dean sat and put the warm blanket around him. He did feel slightly chilled, but it did not trouble him.

 

“Cas was talking about Angel law. I did not understand because I was not brought up with Angels. That he wanted to protect me and if he mated me, it would be better. He did not want to do it without me knowing the facts.”

 

“I see, listen to me, okay. There are rules that we follow. We respect others, perform acts of kindness, and treat people as equals. Angels must give up a percentage of their earnings to charity and help at a charity if you're able. You can only go into Angel's nest if invited. You could get hurt or even killed if an Alpha though you intended to harm his or her family.”

 

“Do Omegas have different rules?”

 

“Yes, we are the cream of the crop. All Angels bow down to us. Though we are expected to follow the nest rules, angels can get into trouble if they hurt us in any way. I feel for Betas and Alphas we get away with a hell of a lot more than they do.”

 

“That does not sound so bad,”

 

“No, it’s not. Mating is a tricky area. You an Omega must give your full consent. The Alpha's mark won’t work if there is even a hint of hesitation on our part. If you say yes to Castiel, you will feel the need to submit. Not, like now if he tells you to stop, you can walk away. Try to do so when you're marked; it's like having a group of wildebeests trampling the word into your brain and the further away you run the pain gets worse. You will be linked to your Beta also remember so; any emotions will be overwhelming at first until you learn to put them to a simmer in the back of your mind.”

 

“That’s why Cas needs me to give myself fully — not doing this to escape dad. They want to make sure I do it for them, not for other reasons. But how do I convince them this is what I want? I can read all the books and get caught up, and yes, I will be scared. I know Cas is my Alpha and Jimmy my Beta and I am an Omega. I feel loved and safe; I need them.”

 

“John is getting closer, Dean; I feel he will be here soon. We need a plan to protect you. I will call on our family. You’re tied to this house, but you have free reign. If you truly want this…” Chuck got up and picked a book from a shelf. “Read this and then, if you need any help ask Becky,”

 

“Thanks, Pops,”

 

“Now we both best be off to bed, or we will both be in trouble.”

 

Dean hugged the man and went up to bed. Watching him go, he smiled.

 

“The talk, go okay love?” Becky asked.

 

“I hope so, he needed leading in the right direction, let’s get to bed darling,”

 

 

 


	7. Twenty Reasons for Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Becky go through Deans memories. Deans worried about his mental health and how it will affect his relationship Cas and Jimmy. New Year's eve marches up, and Dean helps Gabriel with the fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (Panic attack)

Dean woke early the winter's sun poked through the chink in the curtains. Yawning, he pawed through his draws and picked out his clothes for the day, taking them into the bathroom. Getting into the shower, heaving a sigh of relief when the warm water cascaded over aching bones. The last remnants of his illness hanging on like a vulture over a carcass

 

Breakfast was a quick affair of toast and Becky’s homemade strawberry jam. It was now the 30th of December, and the Beta wanted to make some food in advance. Castiel and Jimmy had work to do in the office and Gabriel went to work in his thriving candy shops around the county. Chuck per usual was ensconced in his imagination, sitting in the comfort of the summer house. 

 

Dean who loved cooking finding it a peaceful task, speaking to his mom about his plans for the boys.

 

“Tell me the reasons for and against mating. Then we can see if your heart is ready to mate my boys,”

 

Dean cut and chopped methodically; his mind lit up with memories of the past.

 

“Jimmy hates to clean and leaves a mess. But he’s kind and thoughtful. He’s set the alarm on his phone so that I won’t forget my meds."

 

“Great, keep going, Dean,” Becky encouraged.

 

Jimmy’s like Gabriel. They love to joke around but mess with his family, and all cards are off the table. If I did not know them as I do, I would think Jimmy the Alpha.

 

Becky had a twinkle in her eye. “I remember when the boys were small, about five or six. We had gone to the store. Castiel never put a foot wrong most of the time and stuck to me like glue. Jimmy, on the other hand, liked adventure. So, like his Alpha dad. Anyway, I panicked he had vanished, Castiel ran off without me, and now I had lost two pups. I found them in the candy aisle. Castiel was throwing groceries at this man, telling him to get away from his brother. I ran full pelt tore my boys apart and punched the dick in the face.

 

“You did what now?” Dean gasped in shock.

 

“I thought they needed my protection. I found out later when I had calmed down that the man was an employee at the store. The man had been asking Jimmy if he was lost. They understood, but we never did go back there,”

 

“So, Jimmy’s like you? Protective, sensitive and badass,”

 

“No one messes with mine Dean,” Becky laughed. “I think people underestimate us Betas sometimes.”

 

Dean hummed. “I was sick, and Castiel had this exam. Jimmy brought me homemade soup. He can’t cook to save his life. I ate it, but it was nasty. I didn’t want to tell him and hurt his feelings. Cas told me later he thought a bomb had gone off in their dorm kitchen. There was an unidentifiable orange stain on the ceiling, and to this day they could never figure out what it was,”

 

Becky chuckled. "My Jimmy could burn water. I know Cas likes to cook when he can, but you’re the star of the show son,”

 

Dean leant over the board he was chopping veg on. With nostalgic memories in his emerald gaze. 

 

“When Cas has my burgers, his eyes swim like the Indian ocean. So, clear, I could dip my toes. He’s so happy; it’s like I’ve captured the sun in his gaze. Jimmy loves my pizza and tries to bribe me into making it more than once a week. He will kiss me on the cheek, and he pours all his love into me. Makes me feel like I have a purpose that I am truly wanted.”

 

Becky gets a tissue and dabs her eyes. “Dean that’s so emotive.”

 

“When they told me, they wanted me; it was a dream come true. The only downside I can think of is letting them down. I'm sick, my mental state is not the best, and I don’t know if I can obey Cas like he wants me to. I’m not sure he understands.”

 

“Have you tried to make him understand?”

 

“Not so much. I need the office to call my doctors, but the boys are in there,”

 

“Not to worry. I need potatoes from the shed they can go get dirty for me,”

 

Becky knocked on the office door and waited. “Come,” 

 

“Sweetie, Dean needs the office. I can’t say why at present but it's important. Can you both go and get me potatoes please and wash them for me?”

 

“We can go for Dean,” Jimmy nodded and pulled Castiel up.

 

“We need a rest. I doubt we will have to much more work until the New Year,”

 

Castiel and Jimmy got changed into something they did not mind getting dirty. Pulling on mud boots, they went and did the job. Dean slipped into the office and put in a call to his doctor.

 

Dean waited for the fax, and it came tumbling out of the machine ten minutes later. With trepidation, he looked at his hospital files. He hoped that both Castiel and Jimmy would understand a little more. At that moment he wanted to put pen to paper and explain himself.  Telling Becky his idea he went upstairs to write.

 

The boys got ample potatoes and laughed as they sprayed each other with ice-cold water from the pump in the yard. They tried to clean the baked-on dirt. Becky raised her eyebrow when she saw the state of her boys.

 

“Thanks, boys but you’re not coming in the house like swamp monsters. Go to the mudroom and change. There are clothes in there."

 

Dean had been watching the debacle unfold downstairs and shook his head. Jimmy brought the fun out in Castiel who could at times be far too serious. But what did he bring to the table? Would they be better off without him after all?

 

Sitting down with his laptop, that thankfully Jimmy had jammed in his bag he got typing. 

 

_**Castiel and Jimmy,** _

 

_**I am writing this letter because I want to accept being your third. Though I need to be honest with you before you agree. I called my therapist, and they sent my notes, it’s a revised version, but I hope it will show the problems I suffer. I love you both and have since we first met. You have always been supportive of my dreams and never held me back. I can’t think of better people to forge my life with.** _

 

_**My mental health may make you have second thoughts. I would find it hard to submit, not because I am petulant because of John. His orders and vile words are ingrained in me like weathered driftwood. Not unlike they did when we had our shouting match. I think I will be permanently in the corner having punishments.** _

 

_**I will completely understand if this is far too much for you to undertake. I will always love and cherish your friendship, and that will never change.** _

 

_**Dean. X** _

 

Dean bit his lip and pressed the button. He was sending the note fluttering through the airwaves down to the machine in the office. He knew Castiel, and Jimmy would end up going back to work.

 

Dean did not move from his bedroom. He waited for the inevitable fall out. His heart flutter, his pulse rose, and breath quickened. Eyes wide, trying to find his medication, starting to sink into oblivion.

 

Jimmy had started on an email to the British embassy. They needed a guard for one of their diplomats in the New Year. Suddenly caught off-kilter the printer warbled into life and spat out three sheets of paper.

 

Castiel paused, grabbing the papers with a raised eyebrow and reading. His puzzlement turned to anxiety as he read. He passed on Dean's letter for Jimmy to peruse. Castiel searched the doctor's notes and closed his eyes. Now knowing what Dean had been through all those years. If he ever met John Winchester, he would pay for hurting his mate.

 

Jimmy suddenly stood up the chair sliding across the floor and hitting the bank of cabinets with a clang. “Dean, Cassie he needs us,”

With that, the Beta grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, and sprinted upstairs. Castiel had felt nothing but followed his brother on his mad dash to Deans room.

 

On the floor, Dean was having an episode, and Jimmy knelt near him. Becky had come up wondering what on earth was going on.

 

“Let me get a cool cloth for his neck. I’ve heard that works,”

 

“Dean, sweetheart focus on my voice,” Castiel, told his friend.

 

Dean's eyes were dull and unfocused. His fingers like claws.

 

“Love, take deep breaths, follow my breathing; that’s it.” Castiel encouraged him.

 

Becky put the cold cloth around Deans neck, and he jumped slightly.

 

“You need to get his breathing sorted, or he will pass out,” Becky told his sons with urgency.

 

“Dean, breathe, in and out. Good boy, so good for me, love,” Castiel cooed.

 

“Cas,” Dean gasped.

 

“We’re all here for you, Dean.” Jimmy cried, hating to see his mate like this.

 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Dean repeated over again.

 

“Hush, now. That’s it slow your breathing down. We have you,”

 

Dean took a shuddering breath calming down. His chest hurt, and he felt like his heart was trying to climb out of his chest. Slumping forward he let out a loud sob and hung on to the Alpha.

 

Becky left the room, knowing her sons needed to deal with Dean alone.

 

“The letter you sent us did that bring this on?” Jimmy asked.

 

Dean nodded, fat tears cascading down pale cheeks. “We want you, baby, nothing will hinder that. As I said, we will take things slow. I’m your Alpha. I will take care of you.”

 

Dean shivered, going hot and cold again. Picking Dean up and depositing him on the bed. Jimmy and Castiel giving him space and sat with him until he felt better. 

 

 

XxXxXxX

 

 

After Deans panic attack Castiel and Jimmy hardly left his side. Gabriel wanted Dean to help to set up the fireworks, and Castiel helped in the kitchen. Jimmy ran around fetching and carrying, and Chuck did the drinks.

 

By nightfall, the garden sparkled with fairy lights, that Chuck had wanted to put up. Dean loved them, and much to Castiel’s chagrin kept heading out in the frigid night's air,

 

They switched the T.V on for the pre-entertainment. Waiting for the ball to drop. They counted down the seconds Chuck, Gabriel and Becky were hands in hand. Castiel and Jimmy pulled Dean into them, and when the New Year exploded, Jimmy and Castiel kissed Dean.

 

“Happy New Year love,” Jimmy said eyes sparkling.

 

“Happy New Year Dean. This year will be special, we promise.

 

Deans face was flushed, and he tried to hide. “Happy New Year guys.”

 

Gabriel grabbed Dean's hand, and they pulled on coats and boots. The others had glasses of champagne and cheered when the fireworks zipped through the air sending prismatic sparks up into the frosty nights' sky. 

 

Dean was mesmerised and stoked that Gabriel had included him this year. The older Angel put his arm around his shoulder. 

 

“We did good Kiddo,”

 

“Yeah,” Looking over at his smiling family,” We sure did,”

 

When they all went to bed, Dean sat for some time trying to muddle through his thoughts. Jimmy knocked on the door and came in.

 

“What’s wrong? Dean, I can feel your upset,”

 

“Not upset, slightly scared,”

 

“Why love?” Jimmy yawned his head slightly fuzzy from the alcohol. 

 

Dean groaned and flopped back onto the bed arm covering his face. “Jimmy, I know I agreed to mate with you, but I’ve never had sex,”

 

“What” Jimmy gasped shocked,” But that can’t be right, you had a string of girlfriends.”

 

Dean glared back. “I had friends Jimmy, that were girls. There is a subtle difference.”

 

“Oh, we jumped to a conclusion, sorry. Like with everything we will guide you, love,”

 

“What if I do it wrong,”

 

Jimmy laughed and grinned. “Baby you can’t do it wrong. Plus, I know our Alpha he will love that you’ve never been touched before. Possessive bastard,”

 

Dean snorted. “Yeah, I guess he will love that.”

 

“Let me tell him, Dean; then he will know and be prepared,”

 

“Thanks, Jimmy,”

 

“Now sleep, that’s an order,”

 

“Bossy,”

 

“Yeah, yeah, come on snuggle down,” Jimmy proceeded to tuck Dean in.

 

“Love you, Jimmy,” Came a sleepy confession. 

 

“As I love you, now sleep,”

 

Jimmy walked out and took his dressing gown off. He slipped back into bed with his Alpha.

 

“Dean okay love?” Castiel asked

 

“Dean was freaking out because he’s never had sex,”

 

Castiel sat up and stared at his brother,” But all those girls,”

 

“Just friends Cassie,”

 

Castiel smirked. “I like the sound of this, Dean all ours.”

 

“I knew you would. Take it slow; Deans scared he'll get it wrong.”

 

“We can teach our baby bird. Night love,”

 

Jimmy leant forward and kissed his Alpha. “Night baby,”


	8. Skin Like Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels terrible and moody. Castiel punishes him. Later that night Dean goes into heat and the boys rush him into a heat room. Dean tells them that he loves them and wants to mate.

 

 

Dean released he's got twenty-seven days left until his birthday. He knew with certainty that his dad would find him. It did not matter if the Angels had put up protection; his dad was a seasoned hunter he would get around it. 

 

Dean felt slightly sick that morning; his stomach was in knots his face flushed, his body somewhat sweaty. Having a shower was only a temporary fix; his mood spiralled down. Not hungry, he did not venture down for food.

 

Jimmy knocked on the door and came with a tray laden with goodies. Dean tried to smile, but it was more a grimace.

 

“Not feeling well? Too much to drink love?”

 

“I only had one glass, Jimmy. Dad would not let me have any more,”

 

“Oh, maybe you’re not fully recovered after the flu,”

 

“Not sure I can eat,”

 

“Try some toast. You need your meds, and they can’t be taken on an empty tummy,”

 

Dean grumbled, “Do I have to?”

 

“Yes, Dean, that’s none negotiable. I can get Cassie, and he’s a hardass,”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever.” Jimmy watched him like a hawk as he had tea, toast and his meds.

 

When Jimmy had gone, Dean fished for his mobile and rang Charlie.

 

“Hey Dean, how are you feeling?”

 

“Not so great. Happy New Year by the way,”

 

“Back at you. I got a kiss-off a lovely lady last night,”

 

“Was she dreamy?”

 

“You bet she was,”

 

“Any news about John?”

 

“They turned over the office but never went to the false address I supplied or your home base,”

 

“Can you track them, Charlie? I have this feeling that there near,”

 

“I have been, but they have a blocking spell, can’t find them. They were heading in your direction,”

 

“Damn it,”

 

“There most likely drunk off their ass for the next couple of days, don’t worry. The Angels will look after you,”

 

The doorbell rang downstairs, and he wondered who it was. “I best go, Charlie, I promised I would help with lunch,”

 

“Okay, keep safe,”

 

“You too red,”

 

Dean ambled downstairs balancing the tray, feeling slightly off-kilter. He got into the kitchen where Jimmy was grumbly peeling potatoes.

 

“What’s going on? Why you on kitchen duty, Jimmy?”

 

“Jimmy was rude. Cassie handed out a punishment he can’t talk to you,”

 

“Okay, show me what needs doing? Who was that at the door?”

 

“Missouri, our local mystery lady. Castiel will tell us if it’s important,”

 

Dean shrugged and got on with his task. Later Castiel walked in and kissed Dean on the cheek.

 

“What did Missouri have to say, love?” Becky asked her son.

 

Castiel sat and peeled an orange. “She said the hunters were coming and they had magic on their side. They would get passed our wards. So, I’m ringing the family; we can’t fight alone.”

 

“No, we can’t. Tell your dad Castiel; he needs to know.”

 

“Where is he?” 

 

“With dad in the summer house.”

 

Castiel scrunched up his nose. “I’m not going to walk in on anything am I?”

 

Becky rolled her eyes. “They're talking, well I hope so.”

 

“Ugh well so do I. I’m damaged from all the times I caught you guys,”

 

Becky giggled her eyes twinkled with mischief. “Poor love, now go,”

 

Castiel put the peel in the compost bin and went over to Jimmy. “You're doing great love, keep it up,”

 

Jimmy scowled and huffed. Dean smiled and shook his head.

 

“Not as bad as you thought, Dean?” Becky quizzed. 

 

“I don’t know what to expect. I think I’ll be in trouble more than Jimmy; I know what I’m like,”

 

“Your young, it will take time, but you’ll learn,”

 

“So, everyone keeps telling me.”

 

 

XXXX

 

 

The lunch went well, and they all sat and watched a DVD afterwards. Gabriel had called the family, and they were on their way. Dean felt like a furnace was bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He felt irritable and could not figure out why. Getting up, he wandered outside to cool off.

 

“Dean back inside it's far too cold. Plus, it's family time, not alone time,” Castiel grumbled.

 

“I’m hot Cas, leave me,”

 

“No, back inside now,” Castiel stood there with his arms crossed and his eyebrow arched.

 

Jimmy had come out and known that his Alpha meant business. Grabbing a coat for Dean, he went over to his Omega.

 

“For God's sake, Jimmy stop fussing I’m not a baby.”

 

“Do not talk to him like that. Go stand in the corner until you can learn to treat people better,” Castiel’s low, gruff tone sounded dangerous. 

 

“You can’t make me Castiel. I don’t belong to you,” Dean pushed by him and went back inside.

 

“Not yet Dean,” Castiel stated gruffly pulling Jimmy towards him.

 

“Somethings wrong with him Cas, can’t you feel it?”

 

Castiel sighed still irate. “Yes love, but I can’t help unless he tells us,”

 

The Novak’s spent the rest of the day by themselves. Dean never ventured downstairs. He had locked the door, so they could not even say goodnight.

 

 

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

Dean peered at the clock; it said midnight. He took all his clothes and sheets off. Sweat poured off him, and he felt a strange sensation between his legs. Then suddenly it hit him. He was in heat. Unlocking the door, he raced to Jimmy and Castiel's room and stumbled in and fell on their bed.

 

Castiel awoke at once and wondered what had hit the bed. He flicked the lights on with his wrist. Suddenly he noted Dean, but his nose was assaulted with the scent of pine, orange and roasted nuts. Dean was in heat he understood now, the irritation and mood swings. 

 

“Cassie, what’s going on?” Jimmy sleepily mumbled. 

 

Becky came into the room and saw the state of her adopted son. The boys were not asking how she knew.

 

“The heat rooms ready take him both of you. Food, water, and the bathroom's fully stocked. Keep him hydrated; I will make sure the house is protected.”

 

“Jimmy, Cas take Dean, or the pain will be too much,” Chuck told his sons urgently.

 

“Don’t worry,” Gabriel growled his eyes glowed like whiskey in a glass tumbler. “No one will get past us tonight.”

 

Castiel grabbed Dean gently and hurried to the heat room. The room was sound and scent proof. 

 

“Jimmy, wash him down a little, with a cool flannel,” Castiel ordered, and the Beta complied. 

 

The Alpha brought bottles of water and granola bars to the bedroom table. Cracking one open, he tipped Deans head and helped him drink.

 

“What’s going on Alpha?” Dean asked, affected by the flames licking his over sensitive skin.

 

“You’re in-heat sweetheart. Jimmy and I can stay with you and help. There are toys located in the cupboards.”

 

Dean's eyes filled with unshed tears. “Y-you don’t want me? Was I a bad boy?”

 

“No, darling anything but that. You're so good for us, sweetheart. I know your in-pain baby, but we don’t want to do anything against your free will. It's your body, and we have no right to touch without your say so. But if you want to mate, we will be honoured to have you."

 

“Dean, we’re not going anywhere. We love you.” Jimmy whispered, wiping the Omegas forehead.

 

A painful cramp hit Dean head-on, and he bellowed and rolled into a foetal position. 

 

“Cas please, help me,”

 

“What do you need sweetheart?”

 

“I need you and Jimmy. I want you to mate me. I love you, don’t leave me please,” Dean begged trying to grab for his Alpha.

 

Castiel carded his fingers through sweat-drenched hair and kissed his Omega on the forehead. 

 

“You will have us, sweet boy, let us undress.”

 

Jimmy scrambled off the bed and divested of his clothes. Folding them neatly because he knew his Alpha would scold him otherwise. Castiel did the same keeping an eye out for his mates.

 

The bed was made for Angel mates so they would fit with ample space. Jimmy was to Deans right, and Castiel to Deans left.

 

“I-I don’t know what t-to do guys,” Dean stuttered, looking at the Angels in their naked glory. 

 

“We will take care of you, my sweet boy,” Castiel breathed, blowing warm air near his sensitive skin. 

 

Dean shivered. Putting his hand out following the line of stubble on the Alphas jaw. 

 

“Can I kiss you please?” Asked Dean,

 

Castiel nodded and moved slightly to hover over the Omega. Slipping in the gap between Deans legs. Dean stroked the Alphas skyclad back, miles of skin and taut muscle, for him to explore. 

 

He was delicately stroking his thumb through Dean’s short honey brown locks.

 

“I don’t want to disappoint you,”

 

“I don’t think, in all the years passed and all the years to come you will ever disappoint us, my darling boy,”

 

Castiel moved, their noses brushing. Then the Alpha dipped tasting that sweet nectar, from those plush pink lips. Opening his mouth and gently sipping, taking his fill. Dean slipped his tongue out a fraction and brushed over his Alphas lips. 

 

Castiel let out a moan. Shifting slightly, brushing their hardening cocks together. The Alpha licked the seam of Deans lips needing completion. Wanting Deans taste and dived headfirst into the abyss of sensation.

 

Dean opened and let the Alpha dive in. His hot tongue probing, tracing, tangling together. Castiel nipped his lips and sent trails of wet opened kisses scattering over his jaw and around his ears. Dean shivered and gasped at the sensitivity, grabbing Jimmy’s hand in the process.

 

Dean turned his head, and Jimmy kissed his soft lips and hunger. He was vying for attention. The scent of both Angels wrapping around him. Dean pulled Jimmy closer, pressing their mouths harder, tongues fighting for dominance. Dean moaned and let Jimmy take what he wished.

 

The hard-line of Castiel’s chest pressed against him, he fisted the Alphas crazy black hair and pulled him down. Desperation clouding his judgement.

 

“No, baby boy I take the lead, you wait for what I give you,” Castiel growled, nipping he could not get enough of those plum lips. Dean's body sang with joy; every nerve sparked to life. He felt he was burning up, that Cas and Jimmy were in his veins. The sound of the music ebbed and flowed, getting louder waiting for the encore. 

 

Jimmy’s tongue met Deans again like a long-lost friend. Pausing to nip and suck and breathe the Omegas scent committing it to memory. Castiel started to descend and ring more hallelujahs out of his mate.

 

Castiel licked and sucked marks into Deans' chest. The Alpha growled possessively at his token. Rubbing his long slender fingers over the pretty pink breasts, that would swell once he was with child. The Alpha dipped his tongue and swirled it around his belly button. Then started to lavish his attention back on his pink breasts. 

 

Dean arched his back and moaned. “More, please, that’s so, fuck.”

 

A firm slap hit his thigh, and he whimpered, opening his eyes to stare at flames behind the blue storm. “No swearing my Omega,”

 

“Sorry, Alpha,” 

 

“Hush I know you are.” Castiel started to lap and pull the tit with his teeth. Slurping, and kissing until they were red and sensitive.

 

“Jimmy, you may have your turn. I want to give my attention elsewhere.”

 

“Guys please, I’m burning up,” Dean shouted, but it fell on deaf ears.

 

“Shout, scream, and yell all you want sweetheart, but we are taking our time,”

 

All Dean could do was hang on to the bedsheets, while Jimmy attached his hot mouth to his nipples and Castiel started on his lower body.

 

Castiel ran his tongue up Deans ankle, nipping and sucking, paying attention to any scars he found. Lifting Deans legs and caressing his knee with sweet, tender kisses. 

 

“Jimmy move,” Ordered Castiel as he flipped Dean on to his belly,”

 

“Please, please, please,” Begged Dean like a stuck record, tears leaking out of pleasure filled eyes.

 

Castiel kneaded Deans perfect ass. “You’re so perfect for us baby boy, all soft and complying to my demands. See how you leak, your aroma seeps into our very pores. I bet you taste divine baby; I can’t wait to taste that sweet nectar on my tongue. And being the first one makes my cock throb with desire,”

 

Castiel opened Deans ass wide. “Hold him open for me Jimmy,”

 

Jimmy held back a whine but did so anyway not wanting punishment.

 

Castiel gently licked around the fluttering pucker. Then he pushed his tongue to the edge and licked.

 

“Alpha more please,” Screamed Dean, his body alive, Castiel playing him like a violin. Sweet music flew out of Deans mouth as he swung higher to heaven.

 

Castiel slurped, and sucked, moaning and pushing for more. The taste exploded on his palate. Pushing his hot wet tongue into Deans virgin hole, the walls tight and warm, soft like silk. His face buried into his new favourite treat.

 

Dean panted and pushed back, needing more, the waves crashing onto the sand like a storm out at sea, but he could not reach his destination it was slightly out of reach.

 

Castiel steadied himself and reached for Deans cock hanging heavy and leaking, pools of precum on the bed. He squeezed Dean slightly, and he yelped.

 

“Don’t you dare come unless I give permission,” Castiel ordered,

 

“No, I’ll try, Alpha,”

 

“You’ll more than try, sweet boy, that’s a rule you will stick to, I don’t accept excuses,”

 

Dean sobbed and shook; he could feel the coil of heat lighting up his skin, abuzz with fireflies. 

 

“On your back now sweetheart,” Cooed Castiel and Jimmy helped turned the Omega.

 

Right away, Jimmy attacked his mouth, wishing he could have more. But this was for his Alpha to solidify the bond he would get his chance with Dean another day.

 

Castiel had slick dripping down his chin; he wiped it somewhat with the back of his hand. Pulling Jimmy by the hair, he kissed the Beta all teeth and tongues. Moaning into the heated kiss, Jimmy could taste Dean and the flavour flooding his senses.

 

“Fuc…ge that hot,” Castiel raised his eyebrow and Jimmy coughed trying to waylay his laughter at Deans sudden change of wording.

 

Castiel moved back between Deans legs and started to worry his pulse point behind his ear. “Sweetheart, you going to be good for me?”

 

“Yes, please Alpha it hurts,”

 

“Oh love, let me take care of you,” Soothed Castiel seeing Dean was in dire need of his seed.

 

Deans thighs trembled in anticipation. His cock hard and aching, needing to be touched but instinct told him not even to try. His needy hole was weeping for the loss of his Alphas tongue and knew he would combust without being filled to the brim. Castiel’s glorious pulsing, cock hung long and heavy between wiry, curly hair. He nestled between, muscular thighs that could crack a walnut open.  

 

Castiel wet his fingers in the deluge of slick. His eyes had leaked crimson, and like laser beams could not take his eyes off the magnificent sight before him.

 

“Your beautiful my Omega, strong like a lioness and delicate like a flower. I love you and will be honoured to call you mine.”

 

Castiel trails his fingers down and dips into Deans quivering hole. One finger glide’s in the silky channel. Jimmy distracts Dean by knotting his fingers in his sweat-soaked hair and kissing around his jawline and sucking behind his ear.

 

“Jimmy, more please,”

 

Castiel slips his two fingers passed the tight muscles. Sucking him in, they make a delicious sound.

 

“God, baby, you take me in so well. Such an amazing boy, taking my fingers, wanting me in you so badly,”

 

Castiel puts a third finger in and stretches the hole, Dean bucked back and rode his finger. The Alpha watches his Omega fuck himself.

 

“One more baby, I don’t want to hurt you,”

 

Castiel adds the fourth finger and widens the hole, stretching and scissoring. 

 

“Ready, need you Alpha,” Dean cry’s out when his hole is left empty,

 

Castiel slicks up his rock-hard cock, and he hisses. Twining their fingers together, he guides his cock to his Omegas entrance. 

 

“Last chance baby,”

 

“I-I need you, please,” Sobs Dean, trying to pull the Angel closer hitching his legs up and pushing his ass forward,

 

Castiel smirks tenderly and kisses Dean on those cherry red lips, so sweet, and soft. How he loves, his mate, and wants to take his pain away, wants to show him what love means.

 

Castiel slipped his cock past the tight outer muscles. A hot, velvety grip tightens around his girth, and he moans at the sensation. Gliding, slowly, rocking back and forwards. 

 

“Cas, move please,”

 

Castiel grips him tighter and tries to breathe, but the overall sensation is far too much. 

 

Dean makes tempting little grunts at the back of his throat. Castiel pumps, catching his member on the rim of the Omega. Wave after wave of, heighten pleasure, sharing one breath one heartbeat. Both were flowing like the ebb of the tide, incapable of separation.   

 

Dean gasps and pulls free of Castiel's hand. “Alpha, knot me, please knot me now, give me your mark, so everyone knows who I belong.”

 

Castiel grones loudly, feeling tethered knot swelling, ready to pop and lock inside his omegas channel. Ready to quell the fires that had been burning his mate. Ready to spill his seed and fill him to the brim until his ass is leaking. Plugging the pink hole up, so nothing escaped — his scent seeping into every cell of his mates being.

 

Castiel felt the rumble of the growl wash over him, “Your mine, Dean, and Jimmy’s. No one else gets to have you. No one will dare take you from us." Castiel called out as his impending pleasure rose swiftly.

 

Rocking harder, breathing each other’s breath, he pumped into the Omega below and clamped his hand on his shoulder. Midnight blue wings materialise and beat a jet of cold air down on their heated body’s. Castiel’s body jerked as he hit his heaven. 

 

“Cum for me, Dean, now,” Shouted the Angel.

 

A white light engulfed them, and Dean screamed. The stars in the midnight blue sky were obscuring his vision. Castiel's eyes glowed timidly, and Deans answered him with golden sparkled emeralds. Trying to get their breaths back, Dean felt a sudden pain in his arm. He glanced over and saw a handprint.

 

“My mark sweet boy, Jimmy has one on his left arm.”

 

“Am I yours now, Cas?”

 

“Yes, love, can you hear us, close your eyes and feel,”

 

Jimmy and Castiel rained rosebud kisses down on Deans marked skin. The fires doused for the moment. Castiel’s knot snuggled enraptured for half an hour. Castiel rested his large wings over himself and Jimmy.

 

“I love you, my family,” Castiel mumbled with tired contemplation. 

 

“Love you, Alpha,” Jimmy replied. 

 

Dean did not answer his hand tugging on the silky soft feathers, fast asleep with a content smile on his face.


	9. Birthday Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel comes down hard on Dean and locks him in his room. Dean finds himself outside and realises that Johns there. The Angel family fight together to bring John and his monsters down. Dean saves the day by jumping in front of a loaded gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings (Homophobic Language. Talk of past Child Abuse. Mild violence. Minor Character Death.)

Dean's heat lasted five days. It was now three weeks until his birthday. The Omega felt settled, and content for the first time in his life. Castiel and Jimmy were affectionate with him, and he felt loved and cherished. 

 

Dean called Charlie, and she squealed when he told her. Though the witch had been in contact with Pam, they had no more news. The day was a quiet one, but something was simmering under his skin. He felt the itch, but scratching did little to alleviate his predicament.

 

“Dean love, what on earth is the matter? You're like a cat on hot bricks,” Becky eyed her son, wondering what had come over the Omega.

 

“I-I don’t know. Can’t explain it,”

 

“Go for a walk around the gardens, see if you can get it out of your system,”

 

Dean sighed, not bothering with a coat, wandering to the spot near the singing brook. This place calmed him but out here he felt eyes on him. Looking around, he could see nothing different, but he was now on high alert.

 

Twenty minutes later, Castiel came out with his coat, glowering like a storm cloud. 

 

“This is the last time I tell you to wear a coat when you go outside. Back inside now,”

 

Dean decided not to comment. He took his mud boots off and then his coat and hung it up. 

 

"Corner by the stairs, don’t think of moving until I tell you,”

 

Dean did as he was told, resting his head on the wall. He was pulling his memories of the garden. Was there something different? The Omega had an idea and moved up the stairs swiftly and got his phone.

 

“Charlie, can you see the cameras of the Novak nest?”

 

“Hello to you to Dean,”

 

“Charlie this is urgent,” 

 

“Hey, I’m on it. Dean there all out. I last checked last night; they were okay then.”

 

“I’ve had this feeling all day. The hunters are close.”

 

“Stay safe,”

 

“You too,”

 

Castiel stood in the doorway and held out his hand. Dean gave him the phone.

 

“Cas please,”

 

“I don’t want your excuses, Dean. Laptop also.” Dean rolled his eyes and gave his Alpha the laptop.

 

“You’re in this room for the rest of the day and night. Next time I hope you listen to me.”

 

“Cas, you need to pay attention to me,”

 

“I suggest you shut up before you’re over my knee,”

 

“You dare touch me Castiel Novak, and I will get you done for assault,”

 

“See you, tomorrow Dean,”

 

The door slammed shut, and Dean sat slowly on his bed.   _'Damn it Cas why can’t you hear me out?'_

 

Dean got his book out and read. He had water and granola bars, so was set. Feeling sleepy, deciding to get into bed early. Leaving the curtains open and watching the stars in the heavens, thinking of his mom. Finding Orion, wondering if she did watch over him. 

 

 

XxXxXx

 

 

Jimmy stomped up the stairs and stood with his eyes narrowed, by their bedroom door. “Cassie, I think you were too harsh on Dean. You told him you would go slow. Now he’s upstairs alone without food and water. That’s a plain cruel.”

 

“I can do what I want; I’m the Alpha,”

 

“Fine but take that stinking attitude elsewhere. I won’t let you hurt Dean. Sleep on the couch tonight you’re not welcome in my room,” With that Jimmy chucked Castiel sleep clothes at him and slammed the door and locked it.

 

 

Castiel blinked and stood there, wondering what had happened. Growling he marched to the airing cupboard and took out sheets and pillows. Taking them downstairs, he went into the living room and lay there his mood sour. 

 

Dean jerked awake, not clear on what awoke him — feeling cold on his cheeks. Shadows danced and played games with his mind. He inhaled, trying to catch a scent. John was in the wind, and it made him stand straighter.

 

**‘Cas, Alpha I need you the enemy is at the gate, Jimmy my Beta wake up,’**

 

Castiel shivered and woke. His eyes alight with grace; his nest was in danger. Dean had sent him a warning. His head throbbed, and he felt sick. Where were his mates? And why was he laying on the couch? 

 

The whoosh of wings and feet planted on the pile carpet Gabriel loomed over his son. “Cassie, we have a problem,” Growled Gabriel,” Deans out in the back garden and the hunters are here,”

 

“Dad, I think they bewitched me,”

 

“I wondered why you were so harsh on Dean today,”

 

“What did I do? I need to get to him,”

 

“We need a plan,”

 

“Call the roost, get them to come. Put dad in the archive room,”

 

Gabriel nodded and vanished. Jimmy ran full pelt down to the living room.

 

“Cas, Deans outside,”

 

“I know. Jimmy what did I do to him?”

 

“Hush it does not matter,”

 

“I need to be with him.” Castiel flicked his wrist and instantly dressed. Calling for his Angel blade, he stalked to the kitchen.

 

“I’m coming with you Cassie,” Jimmy’s blade, dropped out of his sleeve. 

 

Castiel unlocked the door and saw Dean stood there.  _'How did he get outside, if the backdoor was locked?'_

 

“Dean, baby, can you hear me?”

 

Dean focused on one point in the garden. Standing like a statue, unmoving. Gabriel and Becky joined them, Gabriel waved his hand over Deans face, but there was not a flicker of recognition.

 

Their combined breathing clouded the air with white smoke. Gabriel turned and put the floodlights on. Dean moved a couple of inches crouching down his eyes narrowed. They all followed his gaze and realised there were people in the line of trees that bordered the property. 

 

“I suggest you come out,” Roared Gabriel, “We know your there,”

 

Out of the tenebrous shadows crept, creatures that would make your worse foreboding nightmares: two Vampires, two Skinwalkers, and one human. 

 

“I asked what the fuck you're doing on my property?” Spat Gabriel,

 

The tallest out of all the creatures stood forward his heart black, his soul corrupt no shred of humanity left in his hollow vessel. 

 

Dean gasped, for he saw the dark husk of the man who once he called father. This man was now a pitiful demon, the scourge of the earth. He was destined for the fires of hell and Lucifer’s chew toy. 

 

“My names John Winchester and I would like my son back.” The fetid stench loomed over their heads. His salt and pepper hair hung loose and lank. Clothes that hardly fitted hung like limp rags off his rotten body. 

 

“I don’t see any of your children here, Mr Winchester. You forfeited any right to call them yours when you abused them.”

 

Castiel’s eyes alight with menace pulled forward.  _‘ **Alpha, Beta he has no clue we’re bonded mates, don’t let him suspect.’**_

 

_**‘We won't Dean, but I don’t like the look on his face, he’s up to something,’** _

 

_**“I bet he has the colt, that can kill any super,’** _

 

_**‘What the fuck,’** _ Gabriel hissed through the link,  _ **‘One how the hell did you link us and two how the hell did he find the colt?**_ **’**

 

**‘Dad, we don’t have the time. Did pops put in the call to the roost and super police?’**

 

**‘Yes, son,’**

 

**‘I’m hanging back unless I needed.’**

 

**‘Good call, you, Becky and Jimmy need to keep safe,’**

 

**‘Castiel, don’t do anything reckless,’**

 

 **‘As if I would’** , The Alpha growled down the link.

 

John laughed and slapped his thigh. "Can’t communicate? I've got a spell for that little birdies — no talking without me finding out. I noticed one of you were missing. The phone lines cut, nothing magical will happen here tonight unless I want it to.”

 

 **‘Does he think we can’t communicate?’**  Dean asked puzzled.

 

 **‘Looks that way.’**  Becky said  **Stupid man; you're all your mom baby,’**

 

“Now, I suggest you come forward, Dean, or I will shoot your friend's here one by one. I have four bullets left in the colt.”

 

John pulled out the colt with its Elmwood handle and silver encasing, waving it around jovially. 

 

“Winchester careful where you're waving that thing,” Grumbled one of the vampires.

 

Dean knew Benny's voice; he’d not seen him since high school. The vampire stood at the back. He put his fingers to his lips and winked.

 

 **‘That vampire a friend of yours sweetie?’**  Becky queried.

 

**‘That's Benny I told you about him,’**

 

**‘Don’t worry love we will protect him,’**

 

**‘So that means there are four of them that’s better odds,’**

 

A warm feeling spread throughout Dean, and he smiled inwardly. Knowing that he must protect his family and his powers would do that. So, stood forward, Jimmy not able to stop him.

 

“I’m here, John, what do you want?”

 

“You will show your father some respect boy,”

 

“I do show my parents respect. You were never a parent."

 

“Why you little shit. Ungrateful after all I did for you,”

 

“All you did for me, John was to cause me pain, scar my skin, beat me until I was black and blue. Made me care for Sammy. I had to steal to get him food. I had to go hungry and beg to get him clothes. Then he would side with you, hate on me because he was fucking scared. I never blamed him; it was all on you. You were wrong; mom would never be ashamed of me, it would be you she was ashamed of,”

 

“What having a fag has a son? Doing nothing with your pitiful life,”

 

Dean snorted. “I have a family you dick, a business, friends. What do you have? Borrowed lackeys that you will no doubt turn on and kill. Have you told them you’re a hunter with no doubt the most kills of any hunter alive? Have you told them you couldn’t distinguish between bad and good? All supers, according to you, are evil and need taking out.”

 

One skinwalker howled, “Fuck this,” Turned into a wolf and ran off towards the shadows.

 

 **‘Dean, keep going,’**  The voices muddled in his head and could not pick out who was talking.

 

John glared with a sense of amusement. “I don’t give a shit about them,”

 

“You never gave a shit about anyone but you. Now tell me why you wanted to find me?”

 

John sneered. “Your mom was an Angel, and your half and half. I knew that Nephilim could have powers when they reach twenty-five. No way I wanted to let that happen. Then I find you're cosy with Angels, and if you're mated, you could be a full-blown Angel. Three weeks Dean, sorry but I can’t wait,” 

 

Dean chuckled and raised his eyebrow, “Right dad there all Angels. What do you think I’m stupid? I should think I know who my best friends are.”

 

John’s eyes went wide with shock. “Why do you keep calling them birds? Having a mental episode? Saying they have mind control.”

 

“Dean their fucking Angels. Always too dumb to spot anything. At least you’re not bedding them. Who would since I made you butt ugly.”

 

Castiel snapped after that last disparaging comment. “Enough from you, now get off my family’s property.”

 

John touched his chin with his finger and glanced up. “No, I think I will kill you all and take my son. I could use him. Looks like he’s got good cock sucking lips, sell him for the right price make a mint.”

 

Gabriel snapped out all six wings, and his eyes glowed orange. Castiel did the same, and Jimmy pushed Dean back towards his mom.

 

“No, you will leave here, or we will kill you,” Barked Gabriel.

 

“You have no grounds to kill me; I read all the Angels laws.”

 

“You’re on my property, for one. You're attacking my family. I can kill for that alone,” Gabriel seethed.

 

John stumbled back, turned and fired the gun. The bullet bounced in the air, speeding towards its deadly trajectory. But Dean flew fast and jumped in front of its path. His dark caramel wings ripped out of his body, then crumpled under him, his legs buckled with impact.

 

“No, Dean,” Screamed Becky, who ran over to her son.

 

Jimmy ran forward and dug his Angel blade into John's neck. Blood pumped out, and the light started to drain out of his slate grey eyes. Benny knelt near Dean stroking his arm. 

 

“That can’t be right, I got here in time, mated alive,” Babbled John, who was falling to the ground fast.

 

“You Amar and Esta go, or stay, but live with the consequences.” Benny snarled.

 

“I had no clue what he was going to do,” Amar was spooked. 

 

“Go,” Shouted Benny, whose eyes bled red and teeth elongated.

 

John took his last pitiful breath and stared up into the sky; no one bothered to feel any remorse.

 

Angels descended from the heavens, and the flash of police car sirens cut through the still night's air. Chuck ran out and cried when he found Dean.

 

“No, you promised to protect my pups Gabriel, you promised.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Chuck, so sorry. Dean saved us, took all four bullets.” Gabriel trembled not sure what he should do.

 

“I only heard John pull the trigger once,” Jimmy, choked. Tears were dripping down his face.

 

“Somehow, time stilled, and John shot four times in our direction. I could not move. But Dean could, he stepped in front of the bullets.”

 

“They made me angry with Dean. I never told my baby how much I loved him. He won't know,” Sobbed Castiel, grasping Deans sleep top.

 

Becky grabbed her boys and rocked them, trying to bring them comfort.

 

Dean could hear all the commotion he tried to scramble towards waking. The bullets moved in his system. Damn, they hurt like a bitch. His eyes flickered open all he could see was Orion’s belt.

 

“Mom,” He whispered.

 

“Dean?” Chuck gasped, glancing down at his pup.

 

Dean started choking. Chuck turned him on his side, and four bullets were spat out on to frosty grass.

 

“Well, I’ve never seen anything like that before, brother,” Benny said, scratching his head.

 

“Gabriel, look darling,” Balthazar remarked, shaking his cousin. “Dean’s woken up,”

 

Gabriel turned and saw his son with Chuck crying happy tears this time. Becky turned and ran with joy at seeing Dean alive and awake. Jimmy also joined in with the hug.

 

“Cas?” Dean coughed “Not having a hug?”

 

“Yeah, I-I I’m sorry Dean I love you.” The Alpha grasped Dean tight and cried into his neck. “Don’t do that again; I can’t lose you.”

 

“Hey, I can’t promise sweet Alpha, if my family's in danger.” Soothed Dean.

 

“I know sweetheart,” Castiel sniffed, wiping his eyes. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Dean, I’m Balthazar. Pretty neat power you have there.”

 

“Is it true what John said that I'm fully powered, Angel?”

 

“Yes, young fledgeling, you’re a real Angel,” Michael came over and grinned, “Welcome to the family.”

 

“I can’t wait to get to know you all. I hope you don’t mind if I bail. I’m exhausted.”

 

“We will see you in the morning. Cassie, Jimmy take him to bed.” Becky told her sons.

 

Jimmy and Castiel held Dean while he showered and cleaned his teeth.

 

“Guys I need to pee,” Giggled Dean, shooing them off.

 

Dean stepped out of his clothes and put them in the wash basket. Coming out of the bathroom, Jimmy and Castiel were in the same situation.

 

“Holy fudge, you guys are hot.”

 

Jimmy smirked, and Castiel’s eyes lit up with fire.

 

“Dean remind me not to get on your bad side. God baby, you’re a badass.” Castiel growled and attacked his lips, pushing Dean back against the door. Licking and nipping his lips and sucking on to his tongue, exploring his hot cavern.

 

“I want both of you now,” Dean commanded slick trickling down his legs.

 

“Down on all fours baby,” Dean dropped down onto the floor. Jimmy traced his spine, and goosebumps broke out.

 

Jimmy pushed two fingers into Deans wet hole. Slipping them out, he sucked on them like a lollipop. “You taste so good, baby.” Adding three fingers, he started to widen the Omegas channel.

 

“Jimmy first, please,” Begged Dean panting.

 

“Your wish is my command, sweetheart.”

 

Jimmy grabbed hold of Deans hips. His cock was held tight, and he could feel the wall’s squeezing him. Jimmy moaned and began to move; he could not hold back. The pace was fast and brutal. Dean was crying out in pleasure.

 

“Move Jimmy please, faster,”

 

Jimmy found Castiel and they locked lips, spreading Deans slick around their taste buds, moaning when the taste lit them up, feeling a connection. 

 

Jimmy felt for Deans balls and started to caress them, then he gripped his cock, and began to pump in rhythm with his hips. Pleasure overwhelmed them, sending them flying on soft feathers.

 

“Jimmy, I need to cum please,” Howled Dean throwing his head back in blissful ecstasy. 

 

“Such a good boy, cum for me baby,”

 

Dean screamed, and hot white cum landed on the carpet. The vice around his cock had Jimmy coming filling Dean up with his seed. Jimmy pulled out with a squelch, and Castiel pushed his cock into the willing hole. He was gripping his Omegas hips that littered with tantalising finger marks. He supported Dean, who was rock hard again.

 

“Please, Cas I need your knot Alpha, please,” Dean sobbed.

 

“Hush baby I will give you what you want, what you need. Don’t I look after my baby boy?”

 

Castiel set a fast pace, his body humming with heated desire. He had lost his mate, then by some miracle had Dean back in his arms. Wanting to feel, smell, and taste him. Claim him all over again. Fill him with his seed, so everyone knew who he belonged.

 

Castiel let out a deep rumbled growl. “Your mine, Dean Novak, you belong to me. I will be happy when the world knows that.”

 

Castiel was panting; his knot grew, he would not last long. “Cum for me baby, squeeze my knot, fill yourself up with my seed.”

 

Dean hit his crescendo and silently screamed. Castiel's knot expanded and popped, tying them together. Castiel lifted Dean, and they settled him on the bed. Jimmy climbed up and lay his arm over his mates.

 

“I love you both; please let’s not go through that again.” Jimmy yawned and held on tighter. 

 

Dean held on to his mates, they waved their hands, and they were clean. Dean fell into a contented sleep, safe happy and most importantly loved.


	10. Learning curve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky, Chuck and Gabriel go away for the week. And when the cats away the mice will play. Castiel and Jimmy teach Dean what it means to be in a relationship with them.

The next day Gabriel rings Deanna Campbell. He hoped the details were correct. After a short but satisfying conversation, the woman wishes to meet her grandson and arranges a time to come over and see him.

 

Dean was surprised but hesitant at the news. The Omega wants to ask that one question. Why leave him with his dad? All he can do is wait in serene contemplation. 

 

After breakfast, Dean helps tidy and then wanders into the living area. Chucks reading mail and passed a parcel to him. 

 

“It could be the book,” Chuck mutters distractedly. 

 

Dean opens the wrinkled brown paper with reverence. There nestled in purple tissue paper is a red leather book. In gold lettering, it states,  _‘Property of Mary J. Campbell.’_ He traces the letters with his index finger. Swirls of emotions bombard him at once. This book was his moms; she had her very hands on this.

 

Arms glide around his shoulder from either side. Dean should have known the spike of destructive thoughts would have sent his mates scrambling to see if he was okay.

 

“Dean sweetheart, is that your mom’s diary?” Castiel questioned.

 

“Yeah, but I-I don’t think I can read it right now,”

 

“Dean sweetie, you have time since Johns no longer a threat. Also, do you want to contact Sam?” Jimmy asked, holding his mate tight. 

 

Dean nodded his head, “I think I do. If Sam wants to see me, I would love to talk.”

 

“Son let me contact Ash then go from there?”

 

Dean looked over at Chuck. “Thanks, Pops,”

 

“I need to go see your mom and dad,”

 

The rest of the day was spent lazily until supper time when they all sat down. Chuck seemed to be slightly animated, and Becky wore a proud smile on her face. 

 

“Your pops been invited to an award ceremony in New York. We leave tomorrow,” Gabriel announced.

 

“That’s amazing pop,” Dean cheered going around and hugging his adopted dad.

 

“Congratulations, Dad, what time do you all leave?”

 

“First thing. I gather you will still be here when we get back?” Gabriel inquired.

 

“We’re going for the week, taking in the sights,” Becky giggled.

 

“We’ve not had a holiday in a while, and my managers can sort the shops.” Gabriel grinned. 

 

“You all deserve the break. I’m so happy for you,” Jimmy grinned.

 

"And yes we will still be here." Smirked Castiel with fire behind his azure orbs.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

When they had seen their parents off the next day, Dean was in the kitchen doing meal plans. Jimmy beckoned Castiel into the living room.

 

“Cassie, while mom and dads are away, I think we need to step up with Deans training. He needs to know what to expect,”

 

“I agree with you, sweetheart. Let him do the meal planning, and we will go to the store. After that I want you to bring your kneeling cushion down. I have a spare for Dean.”

 

“I can do that, Alpha.”

 

“I’m going to teach Dean a few rules this week. I don’t want to overwhelm him but baby I want you to act like you normally would around me.”

 

“Yes, Alpha,”

 

“Then get your collar baby, and I will put it on,”

 

Jimmy’s forget-me-not orbs lit up in sheer pleasure at the given task. He darted upstairs and rummaged through his draw. In a walnut casing was his leather collar. Taking his tee-shirt off, he walked this time to where his Alpha was waiting.

 

“Such a good boy for me baby.” Castiel took the collar off him and placed it around his mate's neck.  

 

Jimmy’s eyes fluttered closed; his breathing became even. All stress melted from his bones. Castiel carded his slender fingers through his mate’s hair soothing him.

 

“You’ve missed this baby boy?”

 

“Yes, Alpha.” Jimmy moaned.

 

“We don’t have to hide from Dean anymore. If you need me, I expect you to let me know.”

 

“Yes, Alpha.”

 

“I think it's best to keep sweats on, for now though,”

 

“Yes, Alpha,” Jimmy felt content for the first time in weeks and let his Alphas voice wash over him.

 

Dean wandered into the living room and saw Jimmy kneeling beside Castiel, his face relaxed and serene, drinking in the delectable sight. He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly parched. 

 

“Dean sweet boy, are you ready to go to the store?”  

 

Not shaking his gaze from Jimmy, he affirmed his answer with a swift shake of his head.

 

Castiel stood watching with a note of amusement; he focused his attention back to Jimmy.

 

“Jimmy sweetheart, please go and get dressed. Then wait for us by the front door.”

 

“Yes, Alpha.” Jimmy stood and left the room.

 

“Are you okay their sweet boy?” Castiel asked with a wicked grin.

 

“Yeah,” Dean squeaked. “I’m um gotta get um the bags,” And he ran away, feeling flushed.

 

Castiel laughed at his boy's embarrassment and went to get the car out of the garage. 

 

They got everything on Dean's list, but Castiel saw the tentative glances Dean was giving Jimmy. The collar sat snug on his tanned neck. The Alpha felt a myriad of emotions bombard him, scared, curious, apprehensive, but the one that stuck out was happy, his boy was bursting like the rays of the sun after a storm.

 

“Cas," Dean whispers behind the pop tarts. "I thought Jimmy had a wrist band?”

 

Castiel grins at the ever-inquisitive Omega. “He does baby, but when he’s at work, he can’t wear his collar. When at home, it makes him feel grounded.”

 

“Okay that’s, that’s good.”

 

“Is a collar something you would like Dean?” Castiel asks.

 

Green eyes blink back. “Can I think about it?”

 

Castiel grips Dean's chin and chastely kisses him. “Your choice, sweet boy. We won't make you,”

 

When they got home, Castiel and Jimmy put the bags on the floor, and the Alpha pulled Dean into him. Kissing Dean on the forehead stroking the fine hairs on the back of his neck.

 

“Sweetheart put the shopping away and then come join us in the living room,”

 

Dean had melted into his Alpha's touch and nodded. “No, sweetheart, I need your words.”

 

“Yes, Alpha I can do that,”

 

Castiel watched as he praised him. “I know you can baby boy you’re so good for me.”

 

Dean's eyes lit up, and with a bounce in his step got on with his task. Jimmy followed the Alpha into the other room.

 

Castiel sat and hummed. “Seems our baby boy as a praise kink.”

 

“Never getting any positive feedback in his childhood will do that. I don’t think Dean will deal with any negativity from us.”

 

Castiel sighed. “I know, but that makes the punishment even harder,”

 

“Dean has to learn Cassie. we need to step lightly, or we could trigger a panic attack.”

 

“I agree. Jimmy take your top off today, then kneel in position.”

 

“Yes, Alpha.” Jimmy divested himself of his top, and breathed in, getting into his calmer mindset. Lowering himself onto his cushion head bowed, hands loosely clasped behind his back. 

 

Dean sauntered into the room and watched Jimmy. It was a beautiful sight, his submission. Castiel wandered slowly over to Dean and held his hand out.  

 

“This sweet boy is the inspection pose. See how Jimmy holds himself, straight back, knees and legs apart. Head bowed, eyes closed unless my order states otherwise.”

 

“Why do you need this pose?” Dean voiced shakily.

 

“Good question. Sometimes Jimmy needs to calm down, and this is one way to achieve that. We also use this in the bedroom, and sometimes in the outside world.”

 

Dean baulked at that. “What!  You make Jimmy do that in front of people?”

 

“Our society is progressive, but there are some that are old fashioned stuck in the old ways. For Jimmy's safety, I’ve had to ask this of him.”

 

Deans lipped trembled, closing his eyes and lowered his head. “I can’t get naked in front of people Cas,”

 

Castiel lifted his boy's chin. “Open your eyes sweet boy,”

 

Dean could hear the soft order as he gazed into pools of fathomless galaxies.

 

“Why are you so scared of people seeing your scars? Do you think they will judge you?”

 

“Yes, they pity me. What if people think you and Jimmy did them Alpha? Every time I see those marks, I’m reminded of John. He’s like this echo of a ghost that always surrounds me.”

 

“I understand Dean. We will make an appointment to see my cousin Michael. But at this present moment, I would like you to take your top off,”

 

“I-I can do that,” Dean swiftly took his top off and folded it, placing it on the couch. Dean was always neat Jimmy not so much.

 

Castiel chuckled. “My beautiful boys so amazing yet so different. How did I get so lucky?”

 

Castiel grabbed a pair of sweatpants for Dean, giving them to the Omega. He caught them and got out of his Jeans. It was a lesson; no need to be uncomfortable. Castiel brought Jimmy’s spare kneeling cushion and placed it near the Beta. 

 

“Now, Dean, I want you to practice, watch Jimmy. We don’t expect you to hold the position for a long time. But we would love you to try.”

 

Dean nodded his head. Castiel tutted. “Dean rule one, unless I have ordered your silence, you will answer me. It's important. I need to know that everything I do is okay with you. That your taken care off and not in pain, or out of your depth,”

 

“I’m sorry Alpha,” 

 

“You’re learning sweetheart, but this rule is absolute. If I have to repeat myself, your punishment will be ten minutes in the corner. Do you understand?”

 

“Y-es, sir. Can I ask a question?”

 

“Anything,”

 

“What kind of punishments?” Dean whispered.

 

“At the moment with you, corner time, no pie and none of your shows. Jimmy and I agree that anything more will result in harming you. We will review this later when you feel that you can trust us.”

 

“B-but I do trust you. Don’t I?” Dean looked vexed at his statement.

 

“Not entirely but you will do. Now baby watch Jimmy. Get into position and close your eyes. Clear your mind. Don’t think, be one with yourself.”

 

Dean knelt and placed his legs like Jimmy. He straightens his spine, which clicked and then he put his hands behind his back — lowering his head, closing his eyes — leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

 

Deans mind wandered. Should he contact Sammy now this was all over? What was in the book? Then his mind when dark he could see nothing. No, that was a lie, there was a light flickering in the recesses of his mind. Swirls of white mist engulfed him, and he could hear laughter. 

 

“Jimmy, is that you?” Dean whispers daring to ask.

 

“Dean, I never in a million years thought we would link up like this.”

 

“Wow, that’s amazing,”

 

Jimmy chuckled. “Mmm yes, think of the dirty things we could do to you Dean, the relay of an orgasm rebounding. My fingers in your tight hole, Cassie deep in your throat.”

 

“Jimmy stop,” Dean panted.

 

“Oh, baby, I just got started…” They heard a deep growl like oncoming thunder.

 

“Wake you two; I can smell your arousal.”

 

Blue and green orbs flickered open. They saw narrowed crimson eyes and a dangerous smirk that graced the Alphas face.

 

Castiel hummed and pulled gently on Jimmy's hair. “We use a system, Dean. Green, for everything, is fine. You feel comfortable in what you’re doing. Yellow is slow down, and I need to check-in. Red is a warning that I need to stop. We use that in all aspect of our life. In all situations, that’s your second rule. If I find you've pushed yourself and not used it, there will be consequences to your actions.”

 

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean nodded, with earnest contemplation. 

 

Jimmy let out a dirty moan and arched his back as Castiel pulled harder on his messy mop. “My baby boys want to play,”

 

Dean sweats were sticking to him, his slick soaking the fabric.

 

“Boys strip for me,” Ordered Castiel in a deep seductive tone.

 

Jimmy and Dean complied. Castiel nibbled at Dean's luscious lips and traced his finger up his tender thighs coating his fingers with slick. Dean's eyes went black with desire. When he saw his Alpha suck on his fingers like a sucker, enjoying his decadent treat.

 

“Now, if I’m not mistaken, Jimmy you were telling Dean here that you wanted his mouth on my cock and you were going to let him ride you?”

 

“Yes, sir, please,” Dean let out a raspy moan. 

 

Castiel lifted Deans' chin and narrowed his gaze. “Remember if you're not up to any of this you tell us. You’re in charge after all my Omega,”

 

“Yes Alpha, please I need both of you, to fill me, take me,”

 

“Hush my sweet boy; we will take care of you.”

 

Jimmy moved and settled Dean on his bent knees. His hot cock was leaking on Deans back.

 

Dean eye-level with his Alphas pants and licked his lips, waiting for his signal to start.

 

Castiel cards his fingers through Deans hair, and a deep growl wakes him up. “Take me out, sweetheart,”

 

Deans breath hitches as he fumbles with Castiel’s belt, undoing the buckles and popping the button. Undoing the zipper and pushing the t-shirt out of the way, sliding down the Alphas jeans and boxes in one swoop. 

 

Dean glances up; breathing heavy, thick golden eyelashes framing his emerald green eyes and thinking about the hot, throbbing treat waiting for him. Mere inches from his cherry red lips.

 

“Please Alpha,” Dean begs.

 

Castiel hums and feeds his large pulsing cock into his boys’ mouth. “Hold my legs, if you let go, that’s a sign for me to stop. When I tell you I’m close, that’s your last chance to back out understood?” Castiel raised his eyebrow.

 

Dean let go of the Alphas leg in affirmation of his order and then places both hands greedily back waiting to start.

 

“Okay, sweet boy show me what you got. Jimmy prep him,”

 

Two things happen simultaneously. Jimmy started to rub his fingers against Dean's leaking hole, the pool of slick running in rivets down the Beta’s legs. Dean moaned sending shock waves through Castiel’s cock, and he tightened his grip on Deans hair. 

 

Dean softly lapped at the tip of Castiel’s cock. Tasting salty pre-cum but also a hint of spicy cinnamon. Deans taste buds watered at the treat, so he started to suckle. Feeling the engorged cock twitch and fill his mouth. Castiel let out a breathy moan.

 

Jimmy whispers hotly in his ear. “First finger sweetheart,”

 

Dean let his mouth gape open, and saliva dribbled down his chin. “Fuck,”

 

Castiel gripped his hair tightly demanding is attention. “Language baby,”

 

“Yes, sir. Please more Jimmy,”

 

Dean goes back to taking the monster cock back into his warm cavern. When it hits the soft palate, he gags slightly. 

 

“Steady baby,” Castiel tuts, rubbing his cheeks with swirling thumbs. 

 

Dean starts to tilt backwards. He can feel his Alpha grow firm in his mouth. Feel the pulse against his tongue, the blood rushing, the heat and weight. He loved the feeling, the rush of happiness, bringing his Alpha pleasure.

 

The rumbled moan from Cas engulfs him. Jimmy adds another finger, whispering promises into his ear. His mates surround him, and he surrenders completely.

 

Dean swallows around the heated cock. Castiel moves slowly pulling out and back in again. Dean babbles around the hard member.

 

Jimmy stick’s three fingers in Deans tempting hole. Pumping them in and out making obscene noises that fills the heated room.

 

“God, Dean your mouth baby,” Grones the Alpha. “Jimmy, are you done? I want you to start riding him,”

 

“Yes, Alpha,” Jimmy lifts Dean slightly and guides him on his slick cock.

 

“Let Jimmy do the work, Dean,” Castiel orders.

 

Dean sucks Cas deeper with every shallow thrust the Alpha gives. Castiel’s barely holds on to his control, not wanting to thrust into Deans virgin mouth and take him. 

 

Jimmy rises and takes Dean with him.  Hanging off his two mates, the Omega feels full and utterly claimed. Castiel nips and sucks at Jimmy’s glistening glossy lips. Thrusting hot tongues and teeth into the mix. Deans slammed back and impaled on Jimmy’s cock, and Castiel pushes hard and deep-down Deans throat.

 

Deans airway temporarily cut off, but the Alpha pulls out. Dean starts to hollow out his cheeks and bobs up and down with the rhythm of Jimmy’s thrusts. The grip on his hips, bound to leave delicious marks for days.

 

“Dean, I’m close, if you want me to pull out say so. If not, I will knot, your mouth. You have to breathe through your nose sweet boy.”

 

“Dean, I have your tight sweet ass. Take Cassie’s knot baby we ‘will look after you. That fat knot, drinking down your Alphas milk. Leaking out of those cherry red lips. I will catch the drops baby lick them up.”

 

Dean moaned around the large cock and nodded; he wanted it all. Castiel’s pace progressively grows faster, grunting as the warm, heat of his boy's mouth, filled his cock with electric pleasure. Dean could feel the knot develop, the tang of cinnamon burst over his taste buds.

 

“Dean,” Castiel screamed, and he locked into Dean's mouth, with a shout.

 

Jimmy slammed Dean hard around his cock, bouncing Dean up and down, the delicious slide catching the Omegas rim. It was only now he wished that he had a knot. Dean groaned at the pressure around his hole, and his velvet walls squeezing his hard member.

 

“Dean, I’m going to fill you to the brim. You're going to be leaking for days. God baby so tight, so amazing for us.” With one more slam of his hips, Jimmy cums coating his seed inside his Omega.

 

Castiel strokes Deans cheek and coos. “That’s it sweetheart breathe through your nose. God Dean, your so fucking amazing with my knot in your mouth.” Castiel rubs the stray tears away that slide down the Omegas star-speckled cheeks.

 

Jimmy lifted Dean off him, so he’s comfy. Moving around and proceeds with licking the leaking cum from Deans dripping jaw.

 

“Taste so good baby,” Jimmy grunts his pink tongue lapping up the cooling white spunk.

 

Castiel’s knot soon goes down, and he kneels next to his boy. Bringing their heads together started to kiss, slowly and sweetly. His tongue was searching for his lovers. Dean begins to explore nipping, licking loving the taste of their combined scents. Jimmy’s rich honey, Castiel’s cinnamon and his forest pine.

 

Castiel tipped Dean back on the floor and started to lap at his gaping hole. Jimmy takes over entering the warm cavern, their tongues tangled. Deans cock valiantly rises again. 

 

“Cum on my tongue,” Growled Castiel the order absolute. 

 

Dean could not talk, hardly managed to catch his breath his moans caught between Jimmy’s lips. Castiel lapped at the Omegas slick and Jimmy's cum. His long tongue was finding the bundle of nerves that sends electric pulses storming through Deans body like a hurricane. Waves crash over him, weathering the storm. Dean can only feel his body hovered in heightened bliss.

 

Castiel nipped Deans puffy hole and sucked red marks on his thighs. “Your ours Dean no one gets to have you no one. Rule number three.”

 

“I don’t want anyone else,” Sobbed Dean.

 

“Rule number four. You cum when I tell you not before,”

 

“Yes Alpha,” 

 

Castiel nudged Deans legs apart again. He needed more of the Omegas taste. He felt his raging erection pulsing between his legs.

 

“Dean cum for me now,” Barked Castiel as he pushed a finger against Dean's prostate. Dean arched his back as he screamed. 

 

Castiel beckoned to Jimmy. “Lay our claim boy,” Both the Alpha and Beta, rubbed their weeping cocks and moaned, as they raced towards completion. Coming over their Omega, white-hot ropes, falling on speckled skin. Castiel and Jimmy rubbed the cooling cum, scent-marking their boy.

 

Dean groaned and looked over at his mates. “You're going to kill me,”

 

Castiel laughed. “Let's have a shower; I want to wash and pamper you.”

 

Jimmy helped Dean up his joints popping. Jimmy pulled Dean in for a slow sensual kiss. “I love you Dean, so much baby,”

 

“And I love you, no less than Jimmy,” Castiel voiced. He was pulling his mates in for a three-way hug and slapping his mate's bare behinds winking and ran for the showers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this happened. Um, I have no clue.


	11. Stop

Hey guys. I have every fic plotted out and know from begging to end how it will go. This though I have faulted, totally stuck. Not even sure its worth it at the moment. So going to step back, and see how it goes. Never happened before, going to have a slight brake.


	12. Don't mess with family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna comes to visit and Gabriel is not pleased.

Gabriel was a mild-mannered Alpha. Dean loved his great sense of humour, his partiality for desserts and often indulged with him. He was a great mentor, and he looked up to the man.

Never in recent memory could Dean ever recall the Alpha getting angry. Irritated when orders had not come, grumpy when Chuck had once again not come for supper time. He was frustrated when Jimmy had not cleaned up after himself, but never red-eyed Alpha rage angry.

That's why within twenty minutes of Deanna Campbell's visit Gabriel's eyes flickered, steam would most certainly if this was a cartoon have blasted out of his ears. Dean sat shocked on the couch, clutching on to the material until his fingers were white.

"So," Growled Gabriel, his stance tight like a coiled spring, "You did not come to Deans aid because your dislike for the man your daughter married?"

"Well, we most certainly would not take her children in," The woman sniffed in disdain.

"Then it must be fine to let Dean and Sam be subjected to horrific abuse,"

"Horrific, I think you're slightly melodramatic there Mr Novak,"

"No, I'm most certainly not," Gabriel growled.

"Love you need to calm," Becky said, trying to soothe her husband.

Dean observed this woman that had carried his mother. "I think you better go, leave my family alone,"

Deanna faced Dean her eyes narrowed sternly. "Do not speak to me like that Omega,"

Then Dean understood he was nothing in the eyes of this woman. If they had taken him in his life would be far worse.

"Dean out," Yelled Gabriel, who pointed his arm. Dean nodded and started to cry, rushing for the door.

Dean ran towards the front entrance grabbing the first set of keys he could find and flew like a bat out of hell out of the driveway.

Meanwhile, Gabriel told Deanna to leave and never speak to Dean again. Deanna swiftly left on a cloud of sweet perfume that made them all cough.

Gabriel sat and groaned, holding his head. "I let Dean down, we're never going to get any of his family stories now,"

"Gabriel, why did you yell at him so?" Becky asked, distressed.

"I had to get that poor boy out of the room before that bitch said any more to him,"

Chuck rushed into the room wearing a frown. Sniffing the air and smelling angry Alpha, his Alpha,"

"What on earth is going on? Why did Dean leave at top speed in Becky's car?"

"What!" Yelped Becky peering out of the window.

Gabriel stood and went to grab his coat and keys, "Call the boys to tell them what's happened, that I'm out searching for Dean,"

Chuck turned to Becky "I hope the boys don't get bent out of shape for this."

"Let's call," Becky picked up the house phone and took a deep breath, "Castiel and Jimmy will be fine,"

XxxxXXXX

Castiel paced up and down the lounge. Jimmy was watching his irritated brother. 

"Cassie, he'll come home, everyone's searching for him,"

"Dean lost all connection to his mom; then they left him to be abused because they disliked John. With dad shouting at him, our poor boy felt unloved, unwanted. I hope he's safe,"

Castiel's phone started ringing he picked it up hurriedly. "Baby, where are you? No, we will be straight there, don't move, yes we love you, Dean." Castiel turned the phone in the palm of his hand. "Jimmy come, Deans at the Hilltop, you will need to drive the car back,"

Gabriel arrived at Hilltop first and held Dean gently in his arms. Jimmy and Cas raced over to him and pulled their boy towards them.

"Dean, we're your family, we won't let you go,"

"I love you guys so much."

"We love you too kiddo, now mom will have supper ready let's go home," Gabriel told his boys.

Dean wiped his eyes and nodded. "Home I like the sound of that,"

"Dean," Castiel got his Omegas attention on the ride home. "Run towards us next time not away,"

"I promise Alpha,"

"Good, that's all I ask of you love,"

The drive home was short, and when Dean arrived, he knew this was the right place, and no one could take it away from him. After all, family does not begin or end with blood.


	13. Human or Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds his life on the line. Will he pick angel or human?

Dean felt ants crawl under his skin, he tried to scratch, but nothing relieved the itch. His temper in tatters and his mind howled to the dark side of the moon. Dean wanted to spread his wings and fly far away. He was stuck in this wretched corner, like some small fledgeling.

"Are you ready to come out and behave Dean?" Castiel queries his tone sharp and hazardous.

Dean rolls his eyes and stays put, ignoring the Alpha. "Dean, I asked you a question."

"When you start treating me like an adult, then I'll answer Castiel," Dean snarked back.

"Oh, sweet boy, you're going to stay there until I can deal with you later,"

Dean hears the Alpha stalk away, and turns, getting up and sprinting to the library making sure it's empty. He grabs his books and a blanket and snuggles down in a dark nook. No one will disturb him or see him here.

Jimmy wanders into the kitchen to start on lunch and notices that Dean is missing.  _'Damn it, Dean,'_ Now he's got to inform Castiel of their Omegas reckless behaviour. Jimmy had no clue what had got into Dean; lately. It was like he was a different person.

Castiel's in the office dealing with Hannah, Jimmy knocks on the door and pops his head around.

"Alpha sorry to bother you but Deans gone from the corner,"

Castiel growls and narrows his eyes; the phone cradled in his delicate hands. "Hannah something’s popped up on my end. Yes, I will get back to you about the Biker account, thank you goodbye,"

Castiel pushes pass Jimmy and starts searching for Dean, but neither brother can find him. They sit in muted silence eating at the table in the kitchen.

Becky wanders in and observes the black clouds covering her son's faces. "What on earth is wrong with you two?"

"Dean’s been punishment this morning now he's vanished, and we can't find him," Castiel growls getting up and noisily puts his dish in the sink and moodily walks out of the house saying nothing more.

"Jimmy, go see to Cassie, I'll search for Dean,"

"Thanks, mom, he needs to calm down first," Jimmy marches swiftly towards the garden.

Becky smiles and watches her sons making sure they're out of sight. Then she strolls through to the library. Knowing where the boy was, she heads in the direction of the hidden nook. 

"Dean sweetheart talk to me," Becky sat facing the Omega.

Dean had sweat dripping down his face; he was shaking, trembles echoed throughout his entire body. "Mom something' not right,"

Becky placed the back of her hand on Deans' forehead; he was burning up. He can't be in heat again after such a short period. "Stay with me baby I'll get help," Becky did the only thing she could and ran hell for leather out of the library, in search of her Alpha son.

Castiel and Jimmy sat at the babbling stream, not saying much at all. "Maybe it was too much for him?"

"Cassie, Dean as to learn, but his behaviours odd even for him,"

Castiel's head snaps up and sniffs the air; his eyes grow wide, his head turns around and finds his mom running in their direction. The Alpha and Beta jumped up and met her across the lawn.

"Mom, what's going on?" Ice slides down his spine at the air of panic on his mom's face and in her scent.

Becky was panting hard, trying to get her words out. "Cassie, Dean, library now,"

Castiel takes off and runs back towards the house. Jimmy and Becky following behind. Castiel's bent down over Dean when they both arrive.

"Mom call Missouri, I'll take him to our room. Jimmy stay down here, he's sick," With that Castiel picks Dean up, and snuggles Dean into his chest, whispering words of comfort.

"Jimmy, call your dads, and I'll get Missouri." Jimmy nods at the order, but he feels frantic inside needing to know how Deans fairing.

XxxXXXX

"Dean, drink this, and you'll feel better boy. Now we need to talk alone," The older woman stated pointily watching the agitated Alpha.

"I-I can't leave him, Missouri," Castiel runs his fingers through his messy hair.

"You can and will Castiel, now go and sit down with your family,"

Castiel went over to Dean and tenderly kissed his forehead. "Dean, we love you never forget that,"

Dean nodded and whimpered when pain shoots through him, curling up tighter on the bed. Castiel sadly watched and walked out on his Omega. Everything inside him shouted, no screamed at him not to leave.

"Suga, your Omega and human side are fighting a war."

Dean peered at the motherly woman under his thick lashes and grimaced, his body hurt when he moved. "They're doing what ma'am?"

"Dean, because you know nothing about being an angel, you never got the chance to acclimatise. Your body's rebelling. Now, you can stay an angel or stay human,"

Dean frowned. "I won't be mated to Cas or Jimmy if I become human?"

Missouri shook her head. "No love you certainly will not,"

"I'll leave you a pill to take; it will eradicate your angel side, you will become human. There will be terrible pain, but you will come through this. On the other hand, I will leave the pink bottle, and your human side won't fight back, you will become an angel and stay an Omega."

"Okay, can I take my time?" Dean shivered his teeth chattering.

"Dean, you need to do this now, or you won't survive this heat. I will head back down; the potions will work their magic."

Missouri headed to where she knew Dean's family waited. The young man had an arduous task ahead of him. Breaking the news was never easy.

"What if he walks away?" Jimmy sobbed into Castiel's arms.

"Deans still family Jimmy, he still has a home here," Gabriel told his son.

"But he won't be ours any longer, we can't love him," Castiel held on tighter hiding his face into his lover's neck staying silent. He prayed Dean would be healed and would come back to them.

Much later as the sun started to dip in the sky, they all heard the creak on the stairs and watched for Dean.

Castiel held Jimmy back; he did not want the boy to be drowning in overstimulation. Emotions were heightened enough in the room already.

Dean stood in the doorway looking so much better than the last time they'd seen him. He dropped a case hard on the floor and eyes flew to it. Jimmy cried out, but Castiel drank Dean in, the sight of the Omega his grace shimmering, sparks of gold and forget-me-not blues, and moss green tangled together.

Castiel almost tripped over himself to get to Dean. Although the Omega was slightly taller, the Alpha seemed to tower over him; the power radiated out of every pour. "Will you submit to me, my Omega?"

Dean stared into Castiel's mesmerising summer blue eyes, and his breath hitched. "Yes, sir,"

"Then my sweet boy please kneel for me,"

Dean dropped to his knees and bowed his head, his hands clasped behind his back. Castiel had never seen such a beautiful and riveting sight before him. He ran his fingers through sandy brown hair.

"I accept your submission, sweet angel of mine," Castiel knelt to Deans level and lifted his chin. "You're always in control; I'm your slave, I will care and love you until the end of time. Let me give you what you need,"

"Always Cas," Dean took his Alpha into his arms and held tight.

"My jobs finished," Missouri announced sniffing into her hanky.

"I think we need a couple of days away," Gabriel chuckled turning to his mates. "Go pack your things,"

Jimmy shuffled over to his mates and laid his arms over them entwining fingers. "Jimmy, I love you," Dean whispered.

"I love you, Dean, thank you for coming back to us,"

"Did you think I would leave you guys? I love you more than words can convey,"

"After everything that happened, and how you acted," Jimmy sniffed, with nervous apprehension in his tone.

Dean lifted his head and grinned, "That was my human side, he's a douche,"

Castiel chuckled. "He was, but we won't see him again,"

Dean giggled, and Jimmy smiled shaking his head. "Let's go upstairs and get you unpacked."

"Guys, there's nothing in there. I was scared you would not want me," Dean sadly told the brothers his eyes lowered.

The brothers glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows. Still, work to do, it would seem. "Come on sweetheart I want to see your new wings,"

Jimmy pulled Dean along and agreed. He was feeling so much lighter than he had before. Glad to have his mates back in his arms.


	14. Define yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has new wings and Jimmy and Castiel can't wait to taste and touch. They get some good news in a phone call.

Jimmy and Castiel had only seen Deans wings once, and they had taken little notice. Solely because at that time, they were under attack. Nephilim like Dean had smaller wings then angels, their colours were predominantly white. Deans, however, were caramel. Also, Dean was not a full angel until Missouri had intervened. Deans new angel wings however now depicted his grace.

"Dean, your amazing," Gasped Jimmy reaching his hand forward to comb through the new feathers.

Castiel gazed in awe upon a kaleidoscope of colours, Jade, mint, shamrock, olive, lime, from the darkest to the lightest. The feathers woven like his lover's freckles. The constellations of gold and silver sparkled like diamonds. 

"Love your divine," When Castiel pinched the oil glands Dean moaned, and his head lolled back on to Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy nuzzled into his neck and sucked and kissed salty skin.

Castiel flicked his wrist, and suddenly, they were all disrobed. The Alpha sent Jimmy to their bed and guided Dean gently to kneel on the soft mattress. Castiel dipped his long slender fingers into the soft feathers, kneading the muscles. Dean emphatically moaned at the blissful sensation that rocketed through his system.

Castiel's eyes were blown wide with lust, and Jimmy waited desperately needing to touch his mate.

"Sweetheart, new wings are sensitive and, on an omega, even more so," Castiel whispers into Deans' ear sending delicious shivers down his spine.

"Please Cassie," Jimmy whined.

"The front Jimmy support him," Castiel ordered.

"I've never felt anything like that please, Alpha,"

Castiel laughs wickedly and digs his fingers in, manipulating the wing oil over the bones, down the flight feathers, then starts lapping with his tongue,

"Cas, holy fudge,"

Jimmy captures Deans words, and swallows them, licking into his hot wet cavern. They both moaned, and Jimmy pulled his lover forward slightly grasping his cheeks, letting his tongue plunge deeper. 

The double sensation sends sparks jetting through Deans body; the fire grew in his belly like hot lava, the pressure immense. Dean traced his fingers over Jimmy’s taut stomach and down his side, sending goosebumps scattering over his heated skin.

Castiel groaned as he watched his lovers' fingers still embedded in Deans wings. The sheen of sweat dripping down the Omegas neck catches his attention, and he starts to lick and kiss the taste of his mate exploding on his palate.

"Dean, you taste like pumpkin pie, nutmeg and leather, I can't get enough of you, Omega," Castiel growled.

"Please Alpha, Jimmy I need you," Dean felt every kiss, every touch, hot as fire, tender and firm.

"Hush now baby, we have you. Trust in us that we will give you what you need," Castiel nibbled Deans ear whispering words of comfort into over sensitive skin.

Jimmy plunged his tongue back into Deans' mouth, craving the sweet essence, his lips red and plump. Dean grabbed onto Jimmy's hair, hanging on for the ride. His breath desperate and hungry for more, his lungs burn, but he needed the accelerant to light him alive.

Castiel growled and manoeuvred Jimmy out of the way and pushed Dean flat down on his back. Wing oil dripping from his fingers. He grappled around to his wings, midnight blue, that swept majestically behind him. Then he pulled Jimmy around his oil gathered mixing it with the Omegas.

"Mine," Growled Castiel his Alpha eyes flickered crimson. "Your both mine,"

Castiel lowered his head and licked the mixture of cinnamon, honey and pumpkin, there combined essence. Then he grabbed Jimmy and pulled him in for a flame hot kiss.

Dean's eyes widen as he saw his mates kiss, nipping, licking devouring each other.

"Goddess your both hot,"

Castiel eyed Jimmy. "You first love, prep him, get him loose."

Jimmy shifted Deans legs wider. His raven hair now flat, sweat dripped off him. He tweaked nipples trailing his fingers through the combined oils. Jimmy slowly got to work stretching, opening his lover up with merciful strokes. Castiel pulled Deans head to the side and twined his fingers through his soft, brown hair, kissing and nipping, bruised lips.

"Please, guys need you," Dean arched his back off the bed as Jimmy hit his prostate.

Jimmy added a second finger scissoring and manipulating the contours of his body. Dean tried to scrabble for skin, but he could only reach the bedding, and his fingers sank desperately. The two lovers assaulted the Omega, never letting up, touching his wings, kissing, nipping, fingering his weeping hole until tears leaked from his glassy springtime eyes.

"Hush, love, we're here always. We are your best friends, your lovers, our heartbeats as one." Castiel rumbled, gruffly.

Jimmy slicked himself up, the smell of oil and sex heady it made him dizzy. Dean nodded his head, as Jimmy lent forward his hands, reaching for him, needing the anchor. Jimmy slid his hands down Deans thighs and brought his erect cock towards Deans slippery rim. Dean gasped as Jimmy slightly teased him by rubbing his cock over his sensitive hole. Deans cock bobbed impossibly hard as he could not look away from the arresting sight.

Deans heartbeat faster, warmth radiated throughout his body, his skin tingled, his nerves alive, his wings spread over the bed, felt light as air. His very core was bubbling with sensation, he relaxed under Jimmy's expert touch, his calming aura invading his bones.

Jimmy pushed into Dean, lacing their fingers. He began to move, slowly, dipping his mouth and giving shallow kisses. They both groaned their body's moving seemly together. Jimmy glanced up, and Castiel caught his lips, sweet as cherries, then nipping at Deans.

Dean absentmindedly went for his rock-hard cock and heard a growl he squinted and turned his head towards his Alpha.

"Alpha, need you," His voice shook like fall leaves.

Castiel kissed Deans forehead and attached his mouth to Deans nipple. He arched his back and Jimmy moaned with the movement.

"Fuck, faster Jimmy please,"

Castiel slapped Deans leg in reprimand. "Language little one,"

Jimmy snapped his hips, and Dean howled in ecstasy, he could see stars, his body alive his mates never once taking their hands off him. Jimmy set a brisk pace, sharpen hip bones tantalisingly leaving delicious marks that Dean tried to feel with his fingers.

Castiel played with each nipple biting and sucking, blowing hot air across them. Making sure Deans red hot cock was neglected deliberately. Jimmy grunted at his set pace, the tight walls squishing him, warm and inviting he wanted to live in this place forever.

Dean could not expel any air and panted like a dog; Jimmy held tighter to Dean. His head bowed over his lover the friction, pulling him closer to heaven.

Jimmy had never felt so connected with Dean; the link was alive. "Dean close sweetheart, so close,"

Castiel watched, stroking his cock, now moaning at his two lovers. "Cum for me love, Jimmy now, Dean you wait,"

"No Cas I can't, please don't make me," Dean sobbed in agony.

"Hush baby, you can. Our good boy,"

"Good I-I can be, be good," Dean babbled incoherently.

Jimmy felt the orgasm from the tips of his toes to the top of his ears. It sang through his veins, clung to his skin and sent him sky-high. He pumped his seed into his lover and moaned, gasping for breath. Jimmy pulled out and lay by Deans side as Castiel got into place.

Castiel grinned wickedly and pushed Deans legs further apart. He started licking the cum from Deans body, humming with pleasure. Slick and cum ran down his face, he nipped at his thigh and started to ram his long tongue into Deans over-sensitive hole.

"Oh, God," Screamed Dean, "Please I need, you Alpha, I need your knot,"

Castiel did not waste any time and slipped into Dean, picking up the pace. Fast, and relentless, his knot starting to swell, dragging on Deans walls. Deans cock trapped between their stomachs. Dean felt fit to burst eyes fluttering closed, trying to stop himself from tipping over the edge.

"Open those pretty eyes for me, love," Cooed Jimmy, "Don't hide from us,"

Dean flashed his eyes open dazed, tears spilling from his orbs. "Please Cas, I-I need to cum,"

"I know baby, you've been so good for us, so amazing."

Jimmy started to kiss Dean on the shoulder and arm and held on to his hand. "We love you so much, Dean,"

Castiel grunted, "Love you so much baby boy,"

"L-love you both,"

Castiel lowered himself and whispered into his ear. "Cum, sweet boy,"

Dean felt pressure intensify. Fire flooded his veins, and he howled as Castiel's knot locked into place. His orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave. He flew high, only Jimmy grounded him, he saw stars, and galaxy's form, the world stopped turning and then he breathed again.

Castiel's cock, delivered pulse after pulse of seed, rocking slightly as another orgasm hit him. He made sure they were comfy turning them on to their side and nuzzling Deans neck. Jimmy turned and snuggled up close wrapping his wings around his lovers as Castiel's large wings engulfed them. Warm, safe and loved, Dean could feel it through the bond, he had everything right here in his arms.

XXXxxx

Dean had made it downstairs his mates still recharging. Moving through to the kitchen, he found ingredients for supper and starting to chop an onion, mincing garlic and putting a pan of noodles on the boil. Singing quietly to himself, he prepared garlic bread and started on the tomato sauce.

He turned around and danced to the table, setting it and placing a bowl of salad down — a jug of ice-cold water and tumblers. Jimmy came into the room, and Dean grabbed him humming a tune they danced around the room. They both started laughing at Jimmy's two left feet, Castiel watched from the doorway.

"Cas, come dance with us,"

"They never invented three-way dancing Dean," Castiel laughed.

Dean waggled his eyebrows. "Oh, is that not what we were doing earlier. Now sit, let me serve supper."

"Bossy," Jimmy mumbled chuckling.

Dean leaned over and kissed Jimmy on the forehead. "Don't you forget it."

They sat down and ate; in the middle, the house phone rang, and Castiel got up to answer it. The other two watched wondering who it was.

"That was one of mom's old friends, said a house near here is coming up for sale. The old lady had been put in a home. Hilda put in a good word, and we can go see it tomorrow."

"Sounds great, do you know which one it is?" Jimmy asked, intrigued.

"The tower house always loved the garden."

"Tower house sounds wonderful," Dean added.

Jimmy placed his hand on Deans. "You will love, it's set back, we use to cross near it to get across the river,"

"We have a meeting with the owner's daughter at ten," Castiel commented.

They finished supper, and Dean put the boys on dish duty. He slipped outside, remembering his coat and watched as the winter's night surrounded him. Dean could see Orion, smiling up, hoping his mom could see him. He felt arms around him, and warm body's tug him.

"You think mom would be proud of me?"

Castiel glanced over at Jimmy and observed his boy with softness kissing his head. "You've been through so much my love. You have a business, have a family, are loved by many. Yes, she would be proud I know we are."

"You make me a better person Dean; I owe you so much. You pushed me through college in a way Cassie could never do. You inspire me and let me grow. I am proud to call you my mate,"

Dean sniffed and nodded not able to say anything. "Come love lets go inside and get you warm. We need to start on a new book you choose this time,"

"I would like that; I love you both so much,"

"We love you too sweetheart,"

Jimmy and Castiel guided Dean back into the house, by the roaring flames, the sound of deep voices, as they read. Arms, and wings surrounding him, comfort and devotion, and most importantly, belonging and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early menopause is Crowley, Abbadon and Lucifer combined. Seriously the sex writing helps, but be nice my mood is at Smite levels.


	15. Hiatus

Sorry guys I have Gallstones and in and out of the hospital. I have to wait for my operation. I have little energy and not well. I want you to know why there is a delay. Xxx


	16. Away from home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans says goodbye, Castiel and Jimmy try and support their mate. Dean gets an unexpected phone call.

They had gone to see the house; it was spacious. Dean loved the tower room that overlooked the gardens and river. The backyard was fenced in and enclosed. The kitchen needed remodelling, but Dean had ideas blooming already. The master bedroom was big enough for the three of them. It had five bedrooms that Dean could see filling with their children. 

"I want this house Cas, it feels right," Dean told his Alpha,

Castiel nodded and got on the phone to the family and put in an offer they could not refuse. His omega wanted this house and would move heaven and earth to get it for him. 

It came time for them to fly back home. Dean was quiet his mind thoughtful, Jimmy and Castiel left him to ponder. That night Jimmy and Castiel went to their room, and Dean went to his. They were slightly disappointed, but Jimmy pointed out there was hardly room for the two of them never mind three. 

The next day Castiel went to wake Dean, but he had vanished. There was a note on his dresser; he had gone to visit Charlie.

"I guess Dean will tell us when he comes back," Jimmy told the Alpha.

It was late when Dean came back, but they could not scold him because he ran straight into their arms and sobbed his heart out. Dean was not one to cry readily, so they knew that something was wrong. 

"Dean talk to us sweet boy so that we can help you,"

"Let me call the pizza place so we can eat," Jimmy got up and rang them and came back and handed Dean some tissues.

"Sorry guys, it's been a long day," Dean rubbed at red-rimmed eyes.

"Don't be sorry to share your emotions, Dean. I rather you did then lock them away," Castiel told his young mate.

"I went out this morning thinking I would be back early. I spoke to Charlie about quitting my job. I want to sell my share to Dorothy, and she was excited about the prospect. Charlie was sad but understood; now, I have mates that I want to move away. I promised her I would not lose contact; she's my best friend after all."

"Charlie and her partner can visit any time. I’m sure one of us can come down here and visit with you." Castiel told his mate.

"I can look after myself Cas, I've proved that," Huffed Dean indignantly.

Jimmy snorted and nodded. Getting up when the bell rang and brought the pizza to the table. They had salad and soda with it and some cheesy fries.

"Anyway, I had lunch with them; we made an appointment with our attorney on Wednesday. I told Dorothy to shadow me over the next couple of weeks. She won't need to, but it will be nice. I leave in two weeks, and we're having a small party."

"We will be there, Dean, though we can't follow you back, our move will be slightly more complicated," Jimmy explained sadly.

"I can help find you an office my end," Dean suggested.

"That would be helpful darling boy," Castiel smiled.

"I want to start on the kitchen and hire decorators. When you both move back, I want us to move in together."

"Agreed," Jimmy voted.

Dean continued his story. "So, I was upset, and I was walking back home then I got a phone call. It was Ash, but he had Sammy on the other end. Asked me if I wanted to talk to him." Jimmy and Castiel stilled and glanced at one another.

"How did that go love?" Castiel asked tenderly.

"I said yes, stupid not having you around for support. Anyway, Sammy spoke about dad and Amy and how he was doing. How he was sorry for all this shit, he'd caused me — asked if I was mated and what job I was doing. I had no clue how to process it. Wanted to meet up. I said maybe soon, but we can talk over the internet."

"Then what did you do Dean?" Jimmy asked.

Dean frowned and half hid his face in Castiel's chest. "I had this strange feeling of being watched. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I dropped my phone and stood on it until it was broke and put it in the trash and ran home."

Castiel narrowed his eyes and growled. "Hey Cas, I'm fine, see."

"No, your crying Dean, something's not right, or you would not have smashed your phone,"

Dean wound his arms around his Alpha. "I have you to protect me Cas. Promise I'm okay,"

Castiel and Jimmy wrapped Dean up in their strong arms and vowed to trace Sam Winchester to see what was going on. Was Dean in danger again? Did Sam need help? 

Jimmy ran to run Dean a soothing bath putting lavender and vanilla oils in the water. Castiel carried Dean up under protest, but the Alpha did not stop his ministrations and took his pandering of his mate seriously. Castiel was in part frustrated with himself. How could he miss Dean’s erratic mood through the bond? Peeling his clothes off he settled Dean in the calming waters. 

"Dean, did you take your medication today?" Jimmy inquired. 

"Yes," Dean yawned, "Why do you ask?"

"It's our job to watch over you, love," Jimmy tutted. 

"I know, and I love you for it. I made a promise to you both I don't intend to break it."

Castiel washed Dean from head to toe, massaging his feet and limbs. Emitting a moan from the younger man. "That spot right there Cas,"

Jimmy put a blob of shampoo in his hand and washed his hair. When they declared him clean, they helped him out of the bath. Dean got into pyjamas' and glanced longingly in his mates' room.

"I best say goodnight, it's been a draining day," Dean kissed Jimmy and Castiel and strolled to his room. 

It was true that their room would not fit Dean, but they missed him. Castiel felt uneasy, and Jimmy tossed and turned. In the middle of the night, they heard the door creak open, and Dean stood there looking lost. Castiel held his hand out, and Dean bounced over to his mates. They spooned the man from back to front and held on tight. They all slept soundly until morning broke over the city. 

 

XxxxxXXX

 

Two weeks had passed, and Dean's bags were packed. His few belongings inboxes. Jimmy and Castiel were going to bring everything back with them on the move. He was heading out early morning, but first, they had a party to get to.

Pam opened her house for them. A few of Deans friends from work: some old clients and Charlie and Dorothy. Castiel and Jimmy, mingled while Dean talked and joked. 

Pam's done them proud with finger food and soft drinks. It's mid-afternoon so no alcohol. Charlie carries out a cake, that as a mini Dean sat in his beloved Impala. Dean goes to cut it and they all cheer. Dean was sad but resolute that this is a new beginning for him. 

After goodbyes are said, the three angels walk home. Castiel pulls Dean toward him. "I have something for you."

"What Cas?"

"It's a bracelet like Jimmy's. So you know you belong and that your mine. When we get home, I will get you a collar, but for now, this will suffice."

Dean strokes the brown leather, clipping it onto his wrist. It had a single imprint of a feather. "Thanks, Cas, it's wonderful,"

"I don't like the idea of you driving in baby by yourself. Jimmy's brought you a new phone. Make sure you phone us, any issues pray,"

"Cas, I have wings now. I can handle myself." Dean moans.

"Dean, please," Castiel, swallows thickly. 

Dean strokes the side of his Alphas face. "Hey, I promise love."

"Why don't we watch a movie, then head to bed early. You want to head out after breakfast?"

"Yes, it will take me a couple of days to drive down to mom and dads. If there are any holdups, I will let you know."

"Do you foresee any?" Castiel frowns.

Dean shrugs and settled on the couch. "Depends on traffic or road works. I mapped out a route so I should avoid any issues."

They sit and watch American Pie, and Dean starts to yawn. He goes and snuggles into bed the two angels following him. Jimmy and Castiel were laying kisses on his cheek.

"Love you, Dean," Jimmy hums wishing he could worship his mate one more time before he leaves.

"I love you no less than Jimmy," Castiel says.

"Love you too," Dean says in a sleepy tone.

 

XxxxXxx

 

The next day Dean eats breakfast of pancakes and bacon. Jimmy puts all his items in the car. He makes sure Dean as water and snacks for the journey.

"Let us know when you get to your first stop love," Jimmy says, hugging Dean. 

"We can be there within a moment's notice Dean," Castiel tells his mate.

"I know. I love you Cas, try not to take too long to pack everything up,"

"We can skype when you get to mom and dad and pops,"

Dean starts baby up, and the roar heats his veins. He’s looking forward to the road trip. He pulls away with one last wave.

Dean phones rang, and he stops to pick it up.

"Dean it’s Sam, I'm in Lawrence. Can we meet up?"

Dean closes his eyes and sighs. "Yeah, I will be there in a couple of days. I will call you then."

"Sure, talk soon, safe journey."


End file.
